


Sunset at Dusk/黄昏的沉没

by Southful



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: HE?, M/M, Morbid psychology, Top!Pharma, Vivisection
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southful/pseuds/Southful
Summary: It happened-Pharma took Tarn to a remote planet after he was broken./两个疯子互相治（折）愈（磨）的病态爱情故事。





	1. Chapter 1

主恒星温吞吞地半埋在末日大街[1]尽头，街两边黑糊糊的建筑歪挤在一块。倚靠在路灯下的半机械体懒洋洋地吸收最后的余热和光亮，他一边的眼睛半眯，注视着末日大街尽头走来的塞伯坦人——宇宙闻名的好战种族：听说他们打了几百万年的内战还毁了母星，现在倒是没什么消息，这可真是可笑。  
半机械体挺直身体，调整另一边光学镜的焦距，那外装甲边缘镀了层金边的塞伯坦人的模样逐渐清晰：一架漂亮的飞机，镇上广受欢迎机械义肢修整的医生，医术高超、模样漂亮，谁会不喜欢这架飞机呢？  
塞伯坦医生在大概几十个恒星循环年前来到他们的城市，在为市长安装机械心脏泵后安稳扎根开办诊所，并得到不少为城市高层服务的机会。但不知出于什么原因，塞伯坦医生的诊所选址夹在城市的贫民区和繁华地带交界，他们实在想不出漂亮的塞伯坦医生为什么会放弃在城市中心的优越的居住条件而屈尊缩在末日大街一角……谁会明白塞伯坦人脑袋瓜里究竟装的是火药还是电缆呢？  
半机械体迎向塞伯坦医生：“亲爱的医生，余晖赞美你。”  
涂装鲜艳的塞伯坦医生亲和地回以问候：“噢，你一直等在诊所外吗，火闪[2]？”  
火闪讨好地挤出笑容——介于他的面部一半换成了没有生命的劣质金属——这个行为实在难看：“医生，我给你带来了你需要的零件……”半机械体和塞伯坦医生一同向诊所走去。  
火闪站在黑漆漆的诊所门口，好奇又害怕地调高一只眼的光学镜亮度：“我可以进来吗？”  
塞伯坦医生拉上诊所电闸，乍然明亮的诊所干净得仿佛不存在灰尘，火闪下意识闭上脆弱的肉眼，光学镜闪烁了一下。  
“当然。”塞伯坦医生从子空间拿出一块数据板，“零件放在那张桌子上。”  
青色的手指在数据板上划拉。  
火闪小心翼翼地从身上的储物空间取出被简单防护包装的零件。火闪痴迷于各种机械零件，但是即使如此他也不清楚这些零件中的部分究竟是做什么用处，或许只是装饰品？  
火闪恋恋不舍地用视线最后舔舐一遍那些宝贝，按照塞伯坦医生的吩咐放在桌子上。忽然他的肉眼余光注意到诊所屏风后的“病人”，当他想要悄悄转过光学镜时，塞伯坦医生下了逐客令。  
“你该回去了，火闪。”塞伯坦医生手指划过桌上的零件，蓝色光学镜一瞬迸发可怖的热情，他看向火闪。  
火闪一激灵缩回好奇的念头。  
“我很满意。”塞伯坦医生嘴角拧出微笑的弧度，“恰好我这有个完整的燃油泵，如果你喜欢……”  
火闪激动地握住塞伯坦医生的手：“当然！先生，当然！很高兴为您服务！”那位“病人”被他瞬间抛至九霄云外。  
“那么下次见。”塞伯坦医生不动声色地抽出手。  
火闪兴奋得不能自已，向塞伯坦医生道别后小步蹦跳离开诊所。  
挂上停业牌关上诊所大门，笑容逐渐从塞伯坦医生的面甲上消失。他径直走向清洁消毒台，仔仔细细地打理他宝贝的双手。  
然后他将新得的零件放在推车上，缓步推入诊所屏风后。  
屏风后的“病人”被固定在特制的手术台上：上半身外装甲基本修补完美，尚未完成的胸部外装甲下火种安静地明亮着。为了这些修补用的材料，药师不得不给当地有权有势的半有机半无机的“恶心”生物以出诊的名义升级更换机械义肢——这个星球的原生生物对于机械有着疯狂的热爱——但这一切都是值得的……  
药师站在手术台旁的消毒陈列盒前，放松地晃了晃机翼：他简直迫不及待地想要看见身后的“病人”清醒后的神情，他忍耐着想要将其甜美多汁的愤怒和无力剖开拆吃入腹的期待心情。  
在几个恒星循环年前这位“病人”脱离了危险状况，机体数据趋于正常水平下的稳定，内置风扇始终安静地运行——这是个好征兆，预示着他的“病人”终将从他美妙瑰丽的梦里醒来接受医生亲切的问候和复仇者细水长流的复仇。  
药师的音频接收器一直注意着他的“病人”机体器官的情况：冷却风扇、发动机、冷凝系统等部件均已上线并且运作良好，没有杂音。  
药师在医学领域的地位一向无可置喙，如果没有战争，如果没有该死的……  
药师接收到视觉系统上线的声音：新鲜的光学镜下光敏传感器线路里跳起活泼的电流。  
药师靠近“病人”，兴奋地负手翘起机翼。  
“病人”的光学镜微弱的闪烁仿佛在适应久别重逢的感知，紧接着猛然爆发骇人的光芒，内置的冷却风扇轰鸣作响。  
“病人”猛烈地从手术台上弹起，却被电子锁死死地固定在手术台上。  
药师下意识地后退一步——当意识到自己残存的怯弱时，他唾弃它——药师挺直脊梁：现在他才是掌控一切的“主人”。  
“病人”剧烈地挣扎着，那仿佛一半燎烧过的面甲扭曲狰狞，无声地嘶吼着：他像是要把任何阻挡在他面前的事物撕碎。  
药师心情愉快地打量着自己的杰作：他将一个已经被判定为死亡的赛博坦人重新拉回了生者的世界，多么美好而残酷。那颗疯狂的火种竟也能有这样纯粹的光芒，可惜唯一的意义也只有在曾经濒临熄灭的瞬间……  
“Tarn。”药师的发声器轻柔地说出那个名字，面甲上的笑容亲切得体，像是任何未经战事的医疗单位，像是很久以前的自己，自信而高傲。但他的光学镜贪婪而期待地注视这悲剧性的产物——这个注定在过去“无意义”地美满死去，却被他重新拉入现实深渊的“可怜家伙”。  
“Pharrr...”塔恩压抑着被强制脱离死亡后的愤怒，飞快分析出面前赛博坦人的身份，“温柔”地妄图攥住在场另一位赛博坦人的火种，但他很快察觉到了不对劲。  
药师面甲上的笑容逐渐扩大，病态的亢奋在他的嘴角绽开。  
“你知道的，作为一位医生……”他俯身指尖点过塔恩脖颈处暴露在外的线路，“我一直很好奇你的发声器，究竟有何独特之处……”  
塔恩瞪着药师，怒吼却毫无声响。  
药师负手走到一旁的消毒陈列盒旁，捧起一个展示给在手术台上挣扎的塔恩。他的面甲贴着盒壁，食指轻轻敲击陈列盒，微笑道：“果然独特的东西摆在陈列盒里最值得欣赏和赞美。”  
消毒陈列盒里是被药师修补好的塔恩的发声器。  
“不止如此。”药师小心翼翼地放下陈列盒，手挥过那一排的盒子，“我给你的过去的部件都标注好了数字……”  
药师的面甲混合着虚假的歉意和昂扬的恶意：  
“抱歉，除了你的变形齿轮。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]贫民区的一条混合型居民街，名字很炫酷，仅此而已。  
> [2]一个原创角色，并不是塞伯坦人，但很希望成为完全的机械体。


	2. Chapter 2

“抱歉，除了你的变形齿轮。”  
药师光学镜的亮度略微暗沉，似乎对此抱有歉意，但恶意爬上他的嘴角。  
“它和你一样，破碎得不可收拾……”  
青色灵巧的手顺着外装甲边缘滑下塔恩的胸膛，指尖无意掠过暴露在外的“脆弱”火种——它扑闪了一下——塔恩的冷却风扇有一瞬犹如被自己的碎片卡住。  
药师挺直腰，负手饶有兴趣地注视着他的“病人”的内置风扇逐步趋于稳定。即使这件事他在过去几十个恒星循环年内重复了无数次，但药师乐此不疲。  
塔恩冷冷地回以瞪视。  
药师靠在身后的桌沿，一手撑在桌上，一手缓缓抚摸自己的光学镜边缘，安静无声。  
他的光学镜折射出其火种的疯狂。  
塔恩CPU窜过一缕不祥的电流，他暗自运作程序自检：不仅仅是药师陈列盒里的零件，他的手和下肢没有响应……而且苏醒后的光学镜让他非常不舒服：当尝试调整光学镜及附件的参数代码时，视觉处理器冷不防如同被生生扯出般疼痛，机体下意识将清洁液逼出光学镜——药师对他的光学镜做了手脚，这不是他的光学镜，也不是适配的。  
塔恩冰冷而愤怒的视线透过被清洁液模糊的视界剜向一旁的医生。  
明明是代表弱势的清洁液却流淌在一张冷酷无情的面甲上。  
药师歪头，敲了敲自己光学镜的边缘：“Tarn，你得适应它，或者，不得不接受现实。”他循循善诱的模样好像一位耐心关心“可怜病人”的医生。  
塔恩模糊的视界浮现一个高大的灰色背影，他冷哼一声，驱散了那道暗淡的背影，却试图下线光学镜未果。  
药师皱眉表达不满：“珍惜你的视觉线路，Tarn，你现在可是捉襟见肘——或者你可以‘求我’帮你更换一副更加‘霸天虎’的光学镜。”他挑衅地勾起嘴角，“只需要闪烁一下光学镜……”  
塔恩新鲜的光学镜犹如暴风雨前沸腾的海洋[1]。  
他更想剜下药师的光学镜，作为战利品，放在手中以供观赏。  
但他一动不动，冷静地愤怒着。  
药师似乎不对塔恩的回应报以期待，他站在医疗检测仪前，从子空间掏出数据板：“我和你直说，Tarn，一个显而易见的事实摆在你面前：你还活着。”他的微笑带有尖锐的刺，“拜我高超的医疗能力。你在我手上，从甜蜜黑暗的死亡里被拽回现实，你在我的手上……”他反复地咀嚼，“抱歉你的第一眼是我。此外，没人知道你活着，因为没人在乎你——只有医生关心你。”药师按着自己的胸部外装甲，一手摊开，一副戏剧般的诚恳姿态，“你的仇人在乎你。”  
药师突然增大电子锁的功率，塔恩浑身剧烈抽搐了一下，机体发出艰涩痛苦的声音，深蓝色的光学镜依旧冷酷无言地攥住药师的火种，仿佛下一刻坦克庞大的阴影将再次笼罩药师，而药师只能强撑掩饰内心的瑟瑟，等待吟唱者温柔而致命的呼唤……  
药师眯起光学镜，笑出了声，下调了电子锁的功率：“哈，抱歉。”他俯身再次贴近塔恩的面甲，无视身下机体的颤抖，伸出手指触碰塔恩面甲上的不完美，“它们[2]很健康。”  
药师绕过塔恩的头雕，伸手在他脊椎与头雕连接某处做了些调整，塔恩微小的颤抖也消失了，可控的光学镜亮度沉下些许。  
药师起身拉来小推车，坐在塔恩的手臂边：“医生的建议，我可不想为你修补挣扎的损伤——我们来看看你胸部的部件。”他从推车上拿起一块外装甲的残片，“粉色，怎么样？”  
塔恩散开光学镜焦距：即使光学镜不能下线，至少还有办法无视。  
“那这块？”药师将手中的部件送到塔恩的眼前，故意恶心他：那块外装甲部件上被画上了一只有机小马。  
塔恩无比怀念自己的发声器：这种情况下，他似乎也只能咬死他。  
“的确没什么好。”  
药师从子空间内掏出一块深蓝色的外装甲部件，在塔恩面前晃了晃。  
塔恩被其上的标志所吸引——从汽车人机体上被拆下的外装甲——塔恩瞪着药师：他竟敢……  
药师坐在手术台的边缘，宝贝似的摆弄着手上来路不明的外装甲部件：“Tarn，这刚刚好。”他的声音敲打着塔恩的音频接收器。  
塔恩的冷却风扇猛然轰鸣：他竟敢这样侮辱……  
药师对着那块外装甲上的标志若有所思，轻轻一撕将它扔进子空间，侧脸向塔恩狞笑，轻轻说：“瞧——它刚刚好。”

 

塔恩忍受着药师肆无忌惮的嘲讽和胸膛传感器麻木的干冷刺痛——药师故意将他机体的传感器灵敏度调高，只为了更好地欣赏品尝“病人”痛苦的表情。  
但塔恩的反应让药师十分失望：没有他所期待的可爱的、甜蜜的痛苦、憎恨。  
时至今日，塔恩甚至不屑于憎恨他。  
失望恼怒的药师打开了塔恩的腹部装甲，毫无温柔可言地拨弄着内部的线路、器官来检查塔恩苏醒时挣扎造成的损伤有无。  
“你知道不配合的病人会被怎样吗？”医生自言自语，停下动作等待“病人”的回应，他似乎忘记是他亲手将塔恩的发声器摘除了。  
塔恩的光学镜焦距落在他处。  
药师冷哼一声，将手指沿内壁纹路摸入深处，触碰到某处时他捕捉到塔恩骤然点燃的光学镜。  
药师的发声器哼出轻柔的曲调，他的手按压了几下，抽出手后转身拿取医疗器材，顺手将监测仪屏幕推向塔恩。  
“为了治疗而造成的伤害也是治疗的一部分。”药师将塔恩敞开的腹部两侧固定，医用钳子将部分线路管道拨开，他将戴在头部的摄像头对准塔恩的机体内部，摄像头实时上传在塔恩光学镜前的监测屏幕——塔恩不得不注视着自己的机甲内部的线路管道被拨弄，而传感器正在“忠心耿耿”地向他汇报那即时的触感。  
塔恩的光学镜半眯起：他没有看见他的变形齿轮。  
他的头雕抬了抬，然后狠狠地磕在手术台上。  
药师被这动静吓了吓，旋即起身睨视同样瞪着自己的塔恩。他将监测仪屏幕推近塔恩，遮挡住了塔恩的视线。  
“只是长时间躺卧造成的挤压变形……”药师似乎十分遗憾，他拍了拍塔恩的胸膛，将摄像头放在塔恩的胸部装甲，对准打开的腹部，“可惜你根本没有腿行走。”他转身从推车下层寻找什么。  
塔恩盯着监测仪屏幕上自己的机体内部，灼热的视线仿佛要将屏幕戳出一个洞——但他有耐心等待。  
塔恩面前的监测仪屏幕被移开，药师的面甲出现在他的光学镜中，那张漂亮的面甲上的笑容令人不寒而栗。  
塔恩的视线落在药师手上捧着的坦克型号的输出管，愣了愣没有即刻推测出药师的行动。  
“你的输入管道被挤压变形，你知道的，Tarn，不，你不知道——”药师的光学镜染上逼人的苍白，“你要听医生的话。”  
塔恩冷冷地看着他故作姿态的摆弄。  
“噢，这个？”药师晃了晃手中的输出管，“只是心血来潮做的一个装饰配件，谁说一定呢，现在你需要。”他面甲上的讥讽毫不掩饰，“Tarn，你得适应它。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]哇哦，蓝色的光学镜。  
> [2]大概药师认为这就是一次无足轻重/不知轻重的电疗？塔恩不认同。


	3. Chapter 3

“Tarn，你得接受它。”  
就像接受现实的强奸一样。  
发声器缺失的地方空空荡荡。塔恩的火种内仿佛有一个黑洞正在一点一点吞噬他的意志——而那究竟又是谁的意志？  
在他人眼中，这不过是个笑话。他活成个笑话。  
那塑造他的人。他要击穿他的胸甲。掏出他的火种。毁了他。  
就像他毁了他一样。[1]。

 

塔恩的头雕猛地撞击手术台，药师手里的动作停顿了片刻，默默注视着塔恩嘴角流下循环液，漂亮的面甲展露微妙的笑容：“Tarn，它不会伤害你，你只是在被你的尊严伤害……”他歪头浅笑道，“你有过吗？”  
塔恩轻蔑地瞥过药师，下一秒被体内输入管的戳动绷紧机体，明知无法发声也下意识咬紧嘴唇，青色的手抹去紫色偏粉的循环液。  
药师笑道：“真可爱——”他另一只手缓慢地推行着深入深紫色接口的输出管，“完全是崭新的！”透明的润滑液被绞紧的输入管壁贴着侵入物滴落在手术台上，“我的修复一向完美。”  
药师发声器干涩得发紧，他将固定在塔恩接口处的扩张器再次增宽，将输出管整个缓慢地塞入输入管道，细小的卡扣声传入音频接收器，塔恩的接口被溢出的润滑液浸染得水润有声。  
塔恩的光学镜亮度不稳定地扑闪，犹如蓝色的碳基鳞翅目一样脆弱。药师的音频接收器收到塔恩脖颈处管线生涩地互相摩擦绞紧的声音，他费力地固定住输入管，转身从推车上拿出机体保养专用的润滑液。  
药师的手指划过塔恩外装甲的缝隙，摸入关节连接处，塔恩嘴角泄露几丝绞紧的涩声。在药师侧过头看向他时，塔恩只是瞪着他全然无害的蓝色光学镜，射出“是该横砍还是竖斩”的深沉视线。  
药师不比以往般战战兢兢如履薄冰——他对于躺在自己手术台上的半个“病人”完全有控制的把握，或说某种程度上他已经完全失去了理智。  
药师将润滑液顺着一指宽的外装甲缝隙由伸入的手指细致地涂抹到每一处，恶意地加大力度揉捏缝隙内敏感的关节部件。涂抹完毕后，药师稍微加大风扇排气频率抬起塔恩的整只手臂，活动开坦克手臂的关节，在他做完这一套保养疗程后撑着手术台调整风扇频率和系统配能——他再一次想念德尔菲（Delphi）的医疗设备，至少他还有帮手帮忙承担这些大型机的重量。  
药师休整完毕抬头对上塔恩迷惑深思的眼神，他单手叉腰，微微翘起机翼：“来自医生的建议，你以后要多做运动。”  
塔恩深蓝色的光学镜角微微闪动，眼神更为困惑，片刻后他似乎得出结论：药师是真的疯了……救他也不过是疯狂道路上的一小步。  
但塔恩对此不以为意——他不在意药师现在对他在做什么或者未来会做什么，他一心的等待只是杀了他，然后离开这里，继续完成他的审判。  
药师带有温度的手沾着特效的防护液抚摸过塔恩空缺的腿部与底盘连接处，刺激其保持活性，为未来的安装做好准备。  
药师拿起小型医疗器械，对准塔恩敞开的脖颈滋滋地进行修补。塔恩的视界不断弹出系统的警告，他微微眯起光学镜，焦距对准药师专注的面甲。无论药师对他的声音做什么打算，塔恩认为药师也想不出更加疯狂的事情。  
“Tarn，你的能量箱输入管道已经有轻微的萎缩……”药师不悦地皱眉，“很难有适配的部件替换……看来你必须张嘴摄入能量了。”药师耸肩，瞥了眼注视着自己的塔恩，微笑道，“这不难。”  
塔恩火种一抽：药师的微笑似乎被赋予了某种特殊的含义。  
勤快的医生将“病人”脖颈暂且闭合好，握着喷漆枪对准塔恩胸部刚安上不久的突兀的深蓝色外装甲，亲切友好地询问“病人”的意见：“我觉得蓝白色很适合坦克。”  
药师不出意外地接收到手术台塔恩吞吃火种的眼神。  
药师轻哼两声，随便抱怨了几句塔恩的固执和审美。看在塔恩嘴角几乎又要被咬破的份上，药师闭上嘴——也许是医疗单位的医疗协议在悄然运行。  
药师为那块深蓝色的外部装甲涂上与其他部分一样的霸天虎紫。  
塔恩的情绪似乎因为漂亮完美的涂装稳定了，药师恶意地想，他为自己天才的想法逗乐了。  
药师内置的时间提醒他到了给塔恩补充能量的时间。  
药师心情不错地从子空间拿取一块能量块，俯身放到塔恩的嘴边，哄劝道：“Tarn，张嘴——”  
塔恩对药师哄幼生体般的语气感到反油箱，他侧过头拒绝合作。  
药师面甲上的笑容一僵，他直起身，带着笑意威胁他：“你更喜欢另一条输入管道？”话音未落他直接将能量块置入塔恩撑满接口的输入管，通过转换小股地喷洒入几近枯涸的次级能量箱。  
塔恩的躯干猛然地小幅度痉挛，没有手掌的手臂晃动了一下，深蓝色的光学镜几乎崩裂般地杀着俯视他的药师：他几乎要忘记那陌生的充盈感……  
药师虚伪地笑着抱歉：“很痛苦吗？看来你从不使用这里——习惯，会改变的。”  
深蓝色的光学镜和冰蓝色的光学镜无言地对视，最终药师忍不住轻笑出声：“Tarn，噢，Tarn，你真该看看你的表情……真可爱。”药师伸出手，指尖抚过塔恩仿佛燎烧过的面甲，在塔恩的注视下亲吻抚摸过的手指。  
药师察觉到塔恩在那一刻的不适，兴奋地加大排气风扇功率。  
“可爱。”药师咀嚼着这个形容词，忍不住扶着塔恩的胸膛大笑，笑够后他给塔恩注射了一剂松弛剂，扳动塔恩紧绷的嘴。  
塔恩光学镜不平静地调节焦距，先是落在药师的脖颈，然后落在他身后的推车。  
“我以前怎么没有发现呢？”  
药师从推车下取出一条软管道，走到塔恩的头雕旁，不掩光学镜下的疯狂：“听医生的话……”  
他一手仿佛游戏般搅动塔恩嘴中电解液，然后探入深处，另一手推着软管送入嘴中，恰好卡在能量进食的管道口。  
塔恩光学镜的亮度在这过程中猛烈地变化着，在输入能量液时有些许迷惘脆弱地支撑着清醒的状态。  
药师坐在手术台边缘，抚摸着自己尚未完成的杰作，狂热的火焰在他的光学镜里燃烧——复仇？他的协议已经混乱不清。他的热情无处宣泄，仅仅是塔恩的瞪视——这远远不够。他迫切需要有人回应自己，肯定自己。即使是批判他的残忍也能够作为赞美他的决绝的说辞。更不用说这是来自他曾经所怨恨的人的“口”中……  
这会是冒险的做法。  
药师咬住自己的下嘴唇，低头盯着自己青色的双手，它们灵活而精巧，是一双天生的医生的手，他看见从他手部部件缝隙里不断渗出紫色的循环液。  
药师冰蓝色的光学镜微微眯起，他斜眼身后手术台上仅有光学镜可作挣扎的塔恩，他感到短暂的无趣和对未来久别重逢的悸动。  
曾经那层悸动揭下后是被背叛的无尽愤怒和嫉恨，但现在的药师一无所有，不是吗？  
只有一个同样被欺骗的“前霸天虎”[2]。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]“他”？塔恩也许已经意识不清了，或者更严重些，他崩溃了。  
> [2]Decepticons，究竟是否已经成为过去式？


	4. Chapter 4

在距离母星遥远星系的一条悬臂上的某颗星球，人造的光源湮灭在所公转的恒星直射的三分之二表面；大部分光源分布在这颗星球的晨昏线附近，剧烈而灼热地燃烧着星球的能量；在星球完全的黑暗之处，只剩下星星点点寥落的光源，如同灰烬中的火星。  
碳基生物需要躲在恒星照耀的背后休眠。  
然而塞伯坦人明显不在此行列。  
塔恩躺在药师的手术台上，盯着诊所的天花板——那有几道不明显的能量液喷溅的痕迹，由颜色粗略地分析，是属于某位不幸落入药师手中的“病人”。  
光学镜下的传感器组建无法再输入更大的电压脉冲进行更加精密的录取分析，原因是电流抑阻芯片或者是不匹配的低劣光学镜传感器。视界弹出光学组件校准参数错误，清洁液缓缓流出光学镜角的细长管道。  
塔恩平静地怀疑药师是否在修复的时候根本就是将光学镜原配的组件一股脑安装在他的脸上……  
塔恩对于机体任何液体毫无意义的浪费感到鄙夷。  
塔恩开始调动他的音频接收器：他机体内管道能量液的运输声，一墙之隔的药师的内置风扇平稳的运作声，诊所下水道的生物齿牙摩擦声……  
这根本是徒劳。  
他目前所有的可运作的感官器件都处于不正常的正常水平，不仅仅是删去了战时协议。  
塔恩降低光学镜的亮度：他一定在一颗远离塞伯坦的星球，但具体方位未知，塞伯坦的情况也未知……  
然后他试图忘记塞伯坦，这很容易，像单手扯掉他人头雕一样轻松。  
塔恩毫不犹豫地想，他会掏出药师的火种，抢夺一艘飞船，再次踏上屠戮的道路——这次他会杀死他[1]，然后再杀死自己……  
他会成为虔诚的殉道者。  
而在此过程中，他人只有阻碍和助力之分。  
药师属于塔恩软弱的可利用之人一类。  
从前如此，现在也没有差别。  
疯狂与否与其可利用性无关。  
塔恩的光学镜散发着光亮，他的躯干无法动弹，并且也无法下线充电。  
塔恩无所事事地干躺着，光学镜上的清洁液凝结的模糊逐渐消散。手术床上狭小黑暗空间包裹着他残破的躯体，他的身旁是死去的他的零件器官。  
塔恩感到胸口焊接的外装甲突然的灼热，没来由地回忆起印上霸天虎标志的时刻：他忍耐着激动和亢奋的颤抖，满怀憧憬阖手地仰望着那道站在高台上背光的高大身影……  
这颗星球的空气通过塔恩的风扇进入躯体置换温度，塔恩的喉咙原本发声器的位置出奇的痒痛，他抗拒脑模块进入“美好回忆”的指令[2]。  
他将那些数据打包扔入脑模块的角落区域，他的歌，他的文章，他的演讲——那些在闲暇之余的柔软时间内反复翻阅、聆听的教诲，都是深入骨髓的毒药、由内迸发的刀刃，欺骗就是欺骗。  
他们被一个谎言欺骗了。  
那个谎言的名字，叫威震天。  
风扇的置换功率加大，塔恩无法平静地想起那个名字，及其所代表的一切，空荡荡的天上理想国。  
塔恩感到压抑的愤怒，他被抛弃了。  
他被药师遗忘了。  
在他忍受了机体的折磨和痛苦后，药师拔出了插入进食管的软管，抬起他的下巴，阖上他的嘴，他恢复了塔恩头雕的自主性，却转身整理完器材离开了手术台。  
塔恩不会承认他想过药师会再次回来嘲讽他、折磨他。  
诊所的灯光消失，他的视界一瞬间归寂于无垠的黑暗——与曾经的“死亡”一瞬间无所差别是他的愤怒和恐惧。  
这一切不该这样。  
塔恩仰躺在药师的手术台上，脑模块混乱地搜寻着任何可读的数据来填补他发声器的空缺。  
但是塔恩除此之外一无所有。  
星球安静地转动，栖居于此的生物却无法安眠。  
塔恩尝试转动头雕，他尝试进行复杂的数据运算来挤占脑模块思考、读取历史的程序。  
当塔恩转动向屏风处时，他看见一双冰蓝色的光学镜在黑暗中鬼魂般地活着。  
塔恩眯起光学镜，他们两相对视，风扇交换的空气温度略微上升。  
他们抛弃了他。  
不知何时在角落里注视着塔恩的药师缓缓走到手术台旁，他俯身双臂撑在塔恩头雕两侧，死死地盯着塔恩的光学镜，阴沉地问：  
“你为什么这样看我，救护车？”  
如果有发声器，塔恩一定笑出了声。  
但即使没有，塔恩嘴唇依旧拧出一个嘲笑的嘴型。  
冰蓝色的光学镜边缘乍然发白，药师起身抱臂，冷冷地俯视着躺在他的手术台上无能为力的旧日DJD队长——这像是只会在笑话里出现的场景：一位被迫害的医生被迫给迫害他的暴徒治疗；或者是战争传奇：一位被迫害的医生杀了迫害他濒死的暴徒。  
药师经历过前一个笑话，现在活得不错，依旧运行着医疗协议；至于后一个战争传奇，药师没有兴趣，他甚至恨死这个说法。不仅仅是因为某位他曾经的同事，药师只关心自己，和他的责任。  
医疗单位的标志在他的肩部装甲上鲜艳而显眼，在德尔菲时塔恩曾经抚摸过药师的标志——它们很漂亮，而且很特别。  
塔恩允许脑模块调取这段回忆数据，它关于药师，和他的变形齿轮。  
药师伸手强制下线了塔恩的光学镜和系统，塔恩没有防备地滑入了数据制造的甜美的黑色梦境[3]。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]塔恩念念不忘的“他”，众所周知的他。  
> [2]美好回忆？拥有信仰目标的好时光。  
> [3]必要的心理干涉也是治疗的一部分。


	5. Tarn's dream/塔恩的梦

塔恩熔炼池般的光学镜俯视着在他阴影之下提吊着火种的药师，后者不安地垂下机翼，面甲维持着属于医者的镇定。  
对于药师而言，他感到周身空间似乎被不请自来的庞然大物挤压而产生不适的窒息感，他不着神色地滋生着怨恨：塔恩，霸天虎裁决部门，警车，救护车，汽车人，以及造成他处境的所有一切。  
“医生。”塔恩的发声器带有莫名的笑意，“好久不见。”他的视线划过药师的面甲，落在他手上的焊枪上。  
药师抽搐般动了动握住焊枪的手指：“抱歉，刚进行完一场急救……”他将下意识拿起防身的焊枪放在一旁的推车上。  
塔恩的光学镜滑过一瞬令药师毛骨悚然的兴味。  
然而塔恩没有即刻回应，任由药师自由地想象而恐惧。  
他擅长如此。  
并且享受。  
“我想你已经准备好了……”  
塔恩向药师走近，药师机翼小幅后折。  
“这很简单。”药师面无表情地说，“我当然能做好。”  
塔恩的发声器颤出笑意：“不，我并非怀疑你的医术，汽车人医生。”说着他抚摸过药师的医疗单位标志。  
德尔菲的医疗主管因受到轻视和接触而感到不满和惊恐，但他别无选择，僵硬地站在原地。  
塔恩略微失望于药师的反应，他似乎想要看到药师忍耐恐惧和愤怒的反应。  
不。药师侧过身面向手术台，他微微眯起光学镜：不该这样。  
“可以开始了。”  
塔恩不是那些躺在电子病床上的病人：他们被关闭了所有与运动、语言相关的功能，处于最低能耗运行状态。  
是的，强制的沉默，受困的火种，完美的病人。  
没人想听到他们无济于事的哀嚎。  
而塔恩只是个患了变形上瘾的入侵者，还是个霸天虎。  
药师很难想象塔恩安静作为病人的样子，是否和那些躺在电子病床上的病人们无甚差别？  
抑或是……  
塔恩的注视让药师取消了脑模块自主的联想性思考进程。  
在药师“更新”完塔恩的消耗品器官后，塔恩的光学镜依旧紧盯着药师。  
来自霸天虎裁决部门头头的注视可不是什么让人安心的事情，药师听到自己的冷却系统加大功率和手部关节连接线路紧缩的声音。  
药师努力维持面甲上的冷静：“还有什么事吗？”噢，他还要抑制住自己满腔的厌恶。  
塔恩稍微歪过头，霸天虎标志形状面具上的尖角偏离了正确的位置，他在用对待石油兔子的态度打量药师。  
“有什么问题吗？”药师颇有些不耐烦，他讨厌不配合的“病人”。  
“不。”塔恩从手术台上跃起落地，庞大的坦克机体压迫性地压向药师，药师后退了一小步，“只是想到了一件有趣的事……”他变形为坦克，逼迫药师不得不退到一边，但极快塔恩变回人形，赤红的光学镜暗下一度。  
被庞大的军用塞伯坦人拥挤得狭小的空间不同寻常的安静，药师的音频接收器接收到空间另一人冷却系统细微的变化，但未待他的分析模块计算出结果，他的火种被狠狠地一攒。  
塔恩轻笑一声，俯视撑跪在地的德菲尔的医生：药师的机翼在不住地、可怜地、卑微地颤抖，恐惧和愤怒在他的火种里翻涌、腾升，然而他无能为力。  
“我以为，医生——”塔恩冷哼，“你乐于和我们‘合作’。”  
药师费力地抬头看向塔恩。  
塔恩的语气中裹挟着冰冷的笑意：“是我太过仁慈，让你产生了可怕的错觉吗？”  
“我……我不知道……你在说什么！”药师痛苦地抠着胸前装甲，仿佛要将火种从火种舱掏出。  
塔恩俯身抬起药师的下巴，赤红色的光被冰蓝色的光学镜柔化，他掐住药师的下巴。  
药师感到火种的一阵轻松，仍警惕地瞪着光学镜。  
塔恩将药师提起，坐到手术台上说：“我的变形齿轮……”  
药师在心里翻了个白眼：德尔菲的首席医疗主管似乎除了更换变形齿轮一无所长。  
塔恩说：“它在‘汲取’能量……”  
霸天虎裁决部门的头头竟然向一个汽车人医生袒露疑惑。  
器官的异常能量输入量？  
药师抱臂沉默片刻后，说：“闻所未闻。”但是如果发生在塔恩身上，似乎也并非不能理解，谁知道他们霸天虎是否为了提高自身战斗力过度改造过机体。  
塔恩眯起光学镜：“所以这就是你的结论，嗯？”  
药师努力忽视火种危险的刺痛感，挺起医生的脊梁：“先做个检查。”他不会给他人留下任何批评自己医术的可能。  
塔恩在手术台上躺下，但他的发声器依旧不依不饶：“医生，我想你知道后果……”  
药师机体一僵，没好气地回复塔恩：“我很清楚我有几颗火种。”  
塔恩似乎满意于他的答复，或者他根本不在乎药师的答复。在药师打开他的腹部时，他熔炼池似的光学镜盯着药师的一举一动。  
他感到变形齿轮放置的位置逐渐发热发烫，逐渐产生强烈的振动感。  
那个感觉，就像……就像……  
火种在跳跃。  
塔恩着迷于那震颤，仿佛他一直所期待的事物终于如锈雨般临头浇灌他，而从锈迹斑斑、破损不堪的他的机体内，燃起最终末的、最伟大的、最纯粹的火种。  
他在这种类似侍奉、献祭的混乱的、狂热的眩晕中惊醒，发现机体陷于最低能量水平的软弱惊恐很快被注视着视界中散发着辐射状绿色光芒的“变形齿轮”的狂喜所淹没。  
那是绿色的火种。  
那是威震天的火种。  
塔恩只见到了那颗“火种”一眼，因为下一秒他的机体锁死了他的功能，他的躯体困住了他的火种——关闭所有的运动和语言功能，维持着最微弱的生命状态。[1]

 

意识在很长一阶段犹如被黑色泥淖包裹，沉重而无法割舍，塔恩仅仅感觉自己活着。  
然后他逐渐抓取黑暗之外泄露的声音，第一个上线的是他的音频接收器，然后是光线反射——塔恩的光学镜接触不良地亮起。  
塔恩醒后的首先通过光学镜在回路里形成的图像是药师诊所的天花板。当他试图掌控他的身体时，火种如同被尖刀刺痛，但他接收到了他双腿的信号反馈。  
“欢迎回到现实。”  
塔恩对于听到药师的声音不感到意外。  
塔恩只想知道：时间过去了多久……[2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]这倒是药师希望的。  
> [2]他大概要计算时间是否足够追上威震天？


	6. Chapter 6

“他可真是个大家伙。”半机械体的光学镜仔细地打量着面前高大的紫色机体，喃喃道，“瞧啊，我的余晖啊……”他沉醉于机械的美感与力度，试图贪婪地捕获记录面前机体的每一根线条——他梦寐以求的躯体，更强大而高效并且更具有威慑力。  
医生的机体也很好啦，但是这个更棒、更酷，不是吗？  
“他是什么？”半机械体属于有机体的眼睛睁得奇大，亢奋的光在其中绽放，“悬浮车？运输船？战斗机？”  
整理医疗工具的药师没有回应他，他便自问自答下去：“那是履带的装卸点吗？！他是坦克！啊！”他努力抑制自己冲上去上下抚摸的冲动，激动地憋出下文，“余晖啊，这都是真的！……”  
药师忍不住在心里翻个白眼，音频接收器选择过滤去身后半有机半机械体连绵不断的赞美恒星之词。  
无论在哪里，“信徒”都是类似的。  
“火闪，你可以走了。”药师晃着手里的小号榔头，下达逐客令。  
火闪的光学镜的电流不稳定地噼啪响了一声：“医生，你不需要我帮忙了？”他的肉眼余光紧紧盯着被脚手架束缚的竖直僵立的紫色机体。  
药师不耐烦地用榔头敲打火闪的肩膀锈斑：“他是我最重要的‘病人’——”  
“好吧，手术过程禁止参观……”火闪转过身，望着药师面甲上严肃的表情，略显瑟缩地点了点头，低头咕囔着，“最好的永远是为他们准备的……”  
他回头看向塔恩时有机体的一半面孔流露转瞬即逝的怜悯和艳羡。  
这些有机体的脑回路在那短时间内究竟转了些什么弯？  
药师的今日份无必要的短暂迷惑。  
有些他习以为常的事物却是另一些人的电路增速剂。[1]  
药师叉腰，和颜悦色道：“你的帮助是我不可多得的助力，或许你想要一些除锈剂？”  
火闪眨眼，他的肉眼眨了眨：“医生，我的余晖，如果可以，我更希望我的奖励一点点累积……”  
药师盯着他，火闪委婉地敲打药师的想法：“即使是‘他们’褪下的皮也能卖个好价钱。”  
药师毫无触动地说：“你想说什么？”  
有机物“褪下的皮”？药师重新打量了一番面前的半有机半机械体：资料上没有记载这个星球的主要种族有这个成熟过程。  
火闪一怔：“挑剩的部位可以给我。”他指了指沉默的紫色机体。  
药师的脑模块因为一瞬间电流过高而幻听到电火花滋滋响的声音，他垮下脸。  
“不——”他无意识调低了发声器的声音频率，“火闪，他不是为你准备的……”他是属于我的。  
居然认为塔恩是活体器官的供源。  
虽然听说过有塞伯坦人在战场上拾取尸体的零件的事情——他还亲手医疗过其中的一些——但是直言不讳地谈论“活体栽培”等程序[2]与药师的深层医疗协议相悖。  
而仅仅是对“病人”进行简单的机体感知所带来的折磨与苦难根本无法让现在的药师满意。  
“抱歉。”火闪极快地致歉，嘴角绷紧地僵在一半的脸上，“我立刻离开。”说着他朝诊所的出口径直走去。  
药师不悦地喊住他：“回来。”  
火闪一个后脚跟转弯。  
“帮我抬起他的手臂。”  
“好的，没问题，交给我吧，医生。”火闪跃跃欲试地滑到紫色机体边，“手腕？关节？”  
药师用榔头示意他扛起小臂，自己推来简单组装的支撑架支撑坦克手臂的重量。  
他只是暂时需要一个递工具的帮手：火闪算是一个勉勉强强搭到他要求边缘的人选——还有的选择吗？  
如果这个半有机体能摘掉自己的发声器就更好了，不对，是割掉喉咙……反正是发声器官。  
这就是半有机半机械体让人不爽的地方。  
药师不喜欢柔软的、黏糊的、聒噪的有机体。  
即使是与他合作了几十个恒星循环年的有机体——改装为半机械体也无法打消这种隐隐的厌恶，毕竟本质仍是从一个充满液体的细胞分化而来的。  
尤其在半机械体试图聊天套取他的话时，这种不耐烦的情绪攀到上升速率的最高处。  
“所以这里就是‘火种舱’的位置？”火闪指着紫色机体的胸部装甲，他的兴奋几乎要飞出眼睛，“那个有一团火的地方？”  
药师不回应他，电焊枪滋滋地在塔恩打开的小臂线路上溅起火星亮点。  
但是另一光学镜无声地注视着面前的半有机体。  
“难以置信，它是炽热的吗……”火闪伸手想要触碰，但又缩了回来，抬头对上深蓝的光学镜，“噢，医生，他，他醒了。我吵醒他了吗？”  
药师侧了侧头雕，说：“他一直清醒着。”  
火闪有机的指尖干燥发冷：他就一直听着他们的对话？  
药师的声音在滋滋的细声磨合削去其棱角：“没有必要问他——他没有发声器。”  
火闪咽了口口水，脚跟后磨了半步：“哇哦。”他似真似假地感叹了一声，迅速地瞥了眼药师，“他真的很庞大。”  
药师放下手中的焊枪，抬头望了眼半机械体：“他不是塞伯坦上最庞大的，也不是最坚固的。”他曲起食指敲了敲塔恩的肩部装甲，履带的位置。  
“额，基地金刚？”火闪兴奋地稍稍提起脚跟，“真的像小说里写的那样‘遮天蔽日’？”  
药师不耐烦地摆手：“现在帮我抬起另一只手。”  
火闪敏捷地退后，站在自己适当的位置，并且实务地闭上了嘴。  
药师对于安静的工作环境感到满意，尽管塔恩的视线仍不时让他感到火种的钝痛——那只是火种残留的可怕记忆，并不是现实。

 

药师痛恨这种记忆。  
他被噩梦所惊扰：面前的紫色身影犹如高山，他在山的阴影中蜷缩，魔咒般的声音印刻在他的CPU里——那声音诱惑他用一只手的电锯斩断了另一只手。当他惊恐、痛苦地在梦里尖叫时，众人的声音便鄙视他、嘲讽他、侮辱他直至药师习惯了那反复的梦，变得麻木而病态。  
因而药师时常反思：自己的报复是否不够满足自己的欲望。  
他在做什么？  
他在为一个曾经虐待过自己的霸天虎准备手部手术。  
他为什么这么做？  
他在证明自己，在摧毁敌人。  
战争已经结束，只留下战败者，敌人是谁？  
敌人，是——  
参数缺失。  
程序中断。

 

药师的光学镜从短暂的下线中恢复，视界中深蓝色的光芒犹如浑浊的火种之光。  
诊所的灯光被星球的阴影所吞噬，所处的小块黑暗之中只有他们莹莹的光学镜，依靠着火种的温度明亮着。  
药师犹如观察一种奇特的细菌病毒般抚摸着塔恩的头雕。  
“明天你就用得上那双手了——准确来说，你会再次有‘手’这个部件。”  
塔恩的机体监测系统依旧无声地、鲜红地尖叫着，这对他并不是很重要，即使他知道药师对他的手臂神经线路做了手脚，无论是抑流芯片还是节流协议，只要他能够获得控制权，所有的一切都无足轻重。  
他现在看药师的疯狂病态的举动无外乎观赏一场不自知的自我毁灭行为。  
他不需要理解药师疯狂的目的。  
他有自己的目的。  
塔恩只需要结果。  
药师站上脚手架，费力地怀抱住塔恩的脖子：“啊，你也不过是‘凡夫俗子’……”药师的头雕靠在塔恩的脖颈处，忍不住狂笑，“我可爱的病人，可怜的Tarn。”  
塔恩冷漠地不作反应，虽然药师的机翼近在咫尺——就在他的嘴边——他大可以咬碎药师的机翼，但这除了泄愤和欣赏药师痛苦的尖叫之外没有意义。  
塔恩光学镜骤然明亮了些许。  
青色的手紧紧地贴在塔恩发声器的位置，药师在他的音频接收器旁喃喃：“你想要发声器吗，Tarn？”  
药师坐在脚手架上从子空间里掏出数据板，靠着塔恩的胸膛，他们犹如火种伴侣般亲密无间，体型较小的背靠着体型较大的胸膛。  
“我特意为你留了一个，没有选择。”药师兴致勃勃地想要引起塔恩的注意——他注意到了塔恩的冷漠。  
塔恩粗略地看了一眼，是一个镇天威时期流行的型号，可调节范围在高音域……  
塔恩嘴角微小地动了动。  
药师微笑道：“我给你订购了新的涂装喷漆，我很喜欢橘白色——你也没有选择。”  
药师的笑容逐渐扩大，渐转狰狞。  
他猛然抓住塔恩的头雕，额头相磕：“看着我，Tarn！”  
塔恩眯起光学镜，即使只能控制头雕，他如深海漩涡般的光学镜依旧如同曾经的血色熔炼池般充溢压迫性。  
他竟然不屑——他竟然敢鄙夷自己。  
药师被这个笑话逗乐了。  
“Tarn，可爱的Tarn……”药师抱着塔恩的头雕，嘴贴着他的音频接收器，轻轻地运作发声器吐露恶毒的言语，“你以为还有谁会等着你，谁会在意你的死亡？威震天？不，他早就死了。[3]”  
药师听见塔恩冷却风扇停摆了一会儿。  
那一瞬间，药师真正感受到了快感和满足。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]塞星版的“打了兴奋剂”？虽然这么说不大道德。  
> [2]而在战争之前，它以另一种形式在一个时间段里开展，或明或暗。  
> [3]药师并未明说，或者他在说谎？


	7. Chapter 7

末日大街转角的诊所内部昏暗无光，瘦小的人影在诊所窗前鬼祟地徘徊。他找了扇未关紧的窗户轻车熟路地撬开，轻巧地钻了进去。  
事态紧迫、环境逼匝，学习是生存的要领。  
塞伯坦。潜入者的喉咙无意识地咕哝着：塞伯坦人。零件。  
在黑暗中他的肉眼毫无用处，他调暗了一边的光学镜的亮度，并开启夜视模式——他在黑市上花费巨额购买的新鲜部件，出产日期距今才百来个年头，如果不是因为适配的型号偏向民用，他还没有机会从那群“吐蛇信子”[1]的竞争者手中获得这个部件。  
他不禁妄想：如果能安装那个紫色大块头的光学镜——塞伯坦人的光学镜：更高的分辨率，更强的适应性，更快的神经连接速率……  
潜入者轻手轻脚地抬起刚踩下的脚，小心翼翼地将地上的医疗扳手放到一旁。  
一个本不该出现的不完美。  
他属于有机体的大脑神经某端隐隐作痛，但是他的光学镜反馈周围诊所的一切处于合理的正常状态：黑暗、死寂、毫无生气。  
这座诊所似乎只有漂亮的喷气机医生在时，才如同灰死的躯壳放入了心脏——迸发一丝明丽的生命力。  
然而鬼祟的潜入者——医生偶尔的搭把手“助手”火闪——清楚得很：那个拥有鲜艳涂装的塞伯坦医生的手术台送上了多少机械生命体，而又有多少是活着离开诊所——因为通常“被送上”这个塞伯坦人的手术台，也就意味着你将成为他人的一部分。  
迷惑人眼的鲜艳、美丽，微笑的嘴角后是光学镜中不正常的光芒……  
虽然医生给他换零件时他没有见过这样的表情——顶多有点不耐烦他刨根问底。  
也许很大程度上是因为他是自己竖着走进来的“破铜烂铁”。  
诊所一墙贴着一架子装泡零部件的罐子，上面仔细地标注了它们的“捐献者”姓名和“捐献”日期。罐头严丝合缝地密封，不泄露一丝尖叫。  
火闪不明白医生特意如此显眼摆置的目的，他只知道当初他看到这个架子时，一半的身体电流乱窜。  
火闪虽然不知道真正的医生该是什么样的，但是绝对不是这样的。  
火闪轻轻地踩住他的步子，从屏风后探出脑袋：噢，不。  
火闪难以置信地调整他的光学镜焦距，不自觉地压低身：嘿，那个紫色的大块头去哪了？  
他增强自己的音频接收强度范围，渐响的敲打声落在他那颗躲藏在机械构造下依旧顽强跳动的肉质器官心脏。  
火闪按住自己险些跳出金属肋骨的心脏的胸口，神经绷紧地调动所有感知器官。  
那些单调的敲击声在他脑壳中回响，逐渐有节奏地跳跃排序成曲调。诊所下水道里悉悉索索地窜过生物齿爪的摩擦声，逐渐远去消抹为无；某处的水管缝隙滴落下一滴不明成分的粘稠液体；不远处街道深处某间房间传来模糊不清的尖叫……与此同时他身体内部的声响附和着那具有节奏的敲击声愈演愈烈。  
肉质的指尖干燥得发冷，即使是经过改造的机械义肢也仿佛出现了幻肢触感；激素分泌水平极大地偏离正常状态——他不喜欢那一半不受控制的有机体。  
火闪捏住肉质的食指尖，刺痛使他从短暂的未知恐惧里惊醒，他转过身——  
仅是漂浮着干燥、微冷的消毒水分子和淡淡能量液气味的空气是他与那双深蓝色光学镜之间的距离。  
火闪的尖叫被咬在舌尖下，下一瞬被掐灭在喉咙里——巨大的冲力将他贯在地上。他一个音频接收器在物体乒呤乓啷的摔落声和电光火石间发生的轰然撞击声中刺耳地漏电，宣告罢工；他又被捏着脖子提起，像是提起一只鸡一样轻蔑。  
火闪难以置信地打量着面前提着他脖子的机械生命体，那是医生的活体器官培植皿！但下一秒他的视线滑溜在庞大机体的装甲部件上，从上至下，流连忘返：噢我的余晖，多么完美的机体！多么强大的机体！  
“嘿，紫色猛男。”火闪努力掰开捏住他脖子的手指：噢，他可真大。火闪肉质的眼中亮起微弱的激动的光。  
紫色高大的机体突然将他拉至眼前，光线微弱的室内深蓝色的光学镜明亮得好像两盏燃烧的灭虫灯，刺痛火闪的视觉神经。冷却风扇的热气吹拂过火闪的鬓角，他感觉对方的似乎没有显露出大型机应有的实力。  
“放轻松……”火闪试图与他对话，并脑袋努力往后仰：他们的光学镜就差他的一手宽的距离，太近并且太危险了，“我怎么可能伤害你。”  
火闪竟然从对方的光学镜中察觉到笑意，他的生物直觉警钟隐约作响。  
“你为Pharma工作？”高大机体的语调缓慢而别扭，结尾处拖着一丝尖锐的破音，但火闪仍能判断是一把好嗓子，或者说一个好发声器[2]？  
即使是肉耳也可以听见他脖子处固定的部件在庞大的机体手中脆弱地哀鸣着。但不是瞬间的惨叫，而是缓慢地呻吟，对方似乎格外想要看到他手中猎物受到折磨求生不得求死不能的景象。  
火闪被自己的想象吓得出了一半冷汗和一半冷凝液。  
“不！不不！”他慌忙和医生划清关系，“我们只是雇佣关系！”  
深蓝色的光学镜犹如幽灵鬼魂般靠近他，沉重、温热的气息包裹着那诡异的语调在他另一只幸存的音频接收器旁吐露：“你受谁的指示，嗯？”他的手指在火闪的脖颈的裸露肌肤上摩挲，亲密而致命。  
火闪闭上肉眼歪头，光学镜也几乎同时下线了。  
巨大的机体一怔，他倒是没想到这种半机械体如此胆小。他将昏厥过去的半机械体扔到地上，一脚踩碎了他一条腿的膝盖轴承。脆弱的半机械体从昏迷中被痛醒发出惨叫。  
“啊，哦。”巨大机体毫无歉意地发出感叹，他俯下身问，“现在你可以告诉我了？”  
火闪侧躺蜷缩成一团，庞大的机体仅靠一只手的力量就将火闪再次压平，半机械体发出了刺耳的发声器损坏的声音。  
“或者你可以回答一些你能回答的问题……”  
巨大的机体摸了摸下巴，深蓝色的光学镜提升了一个亮度，在他宛如歌唱般的语调中，半机械体痛苦地仰望着力量和压迫。

 

药师站在一堆杂乱的医疗工具和破碎的药剂间，冷却风扇呼呼地作响。  
“Tarn，瞧你做的好·事·！”  
药师踢开脚边的小榔头，面甲上写满了不高兴。  
紫色的机体敷衍地哼了哼，坐在半机械体那只被他捏坏轴承的腿上一动不动。  
药师的脚尖踩了踩不省人事的星球半机械体原住民：“他死了？”  
塔恩回以散热片平稳的运作声。  
药师俯身简单扫描并检查了他可怜的原住民“朋友”：半机械体离死亡只差塔恩的一个指头。  
药师真不知道该惊讶塔恩的“手下留情”还是这颗星球的住民的“胆大妄为”。  
“一点点建议——”药师叉腰走到他面前，“下次不要损毁发声器。”青色的手优雅地贴上塔恩发声器的位置，不明意味地轻轻抚摸。  
塔恩在那只手撤离时握住，堪称温柔地用两手包裹住它，深蓝的光学镜流露出不合常理的笑意。  
药师眯起光学镜，嘴角得意地翘起，但他很快抹平了笑容。  
塔恩将药师拉下抱在怀中，紧贴着他的音频接收器：“Pharma，我很高兴并且感激你，帮我装上了发声器……”他巨大的手托起药师的屁股站起，另一手轻轻地抚过药师的机翼轮廓，“希望你喜欢我给你的回礼……”他的手划过药师后挡板的线条，他深蓝色的光学镜中闪烁着戏弄的兴味。  
旧日重演？[3]  
药师顺从地环住塔恩的脖颈，并在塔恩想要得寸进尺的时轻轻地推开他，他亲昵地用面甲蹭了蹭塔恩的胸甲：“或许你想要更好的医疗服务？”  
药师歪头靠在塔恩的肩上——那原是塔恩履带的位置——他青色的指尖划过塔恩的嘴角。  
塔恩饶有兴趣地放下药师，那双灵巧的青色的手顺着塔恩装甲的纹理由前挡板游走至后挡板……  
塔恩的手指描摹着药师机翼上的医疗标志，他的注意力产生了功能性障碍般的偏离。  
药师侧过头雕靠在塔恩的胸甲上，他感觉到了紫色胸甲之下、火种舱之中的火种燃烧的炽热和烧焦似的迷茫。他的手在塔恩的后挡板上绕圈，感受到一板之隔内的张力和潮湿，环抱的机体下意识地僵直。  
“你瞧，Tarn……”药师加重了他手指按摩的力度，“你已经适应了它，接受了它，甚至让它成为了你的一部分。”  
塔恩光学镜的亮度不稳定地闪烁着，药师手指灵活地解开塔恩后挡板的暗扣，将后挡板踢到一边——不幸的半机械体头脑再次受到重创陷入更深的昏迷。青色的手指绕着接口湿润的软金属缓慢地抹了一圈。药师聆听着胸甲下的火种剧烈地搏动着，顺着接口的纹理稍稍探入，手指由一至三，抓住之前放置入内的大型号输出管的底端——当然不是药师“故意”忘记了这件事，这是无心之过，他太忙了：这件事恰好在药师的表单（list）上不那么重要。但他也没想到塔恩的适应性那么强就是了，意外之喜。  
置于药师腰上的手稍稍用力，药师吃痛地抱怨了一声，报复性地将输出管猛地整个抽出，后退几步，面无表情地看着跪在他面前的塔恩冷却风扇大功率地运作，接口湿淋淋地吐出积蓄已久的润滑液，在诊所的地面上聚成一潭清澈透明的小池塘，他仿佛线路烧焦般地暗下光学镜垂下头。  
药师仔细分析了空气传递的因子，确实是烧焦的味道。  
药师不满地用脚尖踢了踢紫色大块头的膝盖，弯腰拾起掉在地上的麻醉枪，狠狠地钉在塔恩的后颈上，休眠程序注入塔恩的CPU。  
药师直起身，动了动机翼，抱怨道：“看看你干的好事Tarn，这下你得再次向我敞开大脑换个限流芯片[4]了。”

 

 

“我感觉不大好，医生。”  
火闪扶着脑袋从诊所的手术台上坐起，他不知道自己是怎么被横着送进来的，他偷偷地上下检查了一番自己有没有缺少零件，但他总觉得自己脑中有一段空白。  
“我给你换了一个心脏起搏器。”药师在数据板上划拉，“至少下次不要在我地诊所前摔成重伤。”  
火闪一脸迷惑。  
“或者被当作破铜烂铁一样扔在我的诊所前。”  
火闪皱眉：肯定是那帮黑巷里的混蛋黑枪了自己，“毒蛇的刺”[5]！  
他小声地啐了一口，余光瞥见脚手架上庞大的紫色机体，不知为何他身体的一半冒出冷汗，另一半冒出冷凝液。  
火闪慌忙闪开视线，视线乱跑落在手术台下的紫色后挡板装甲，大脑一片空白：在他大脑空白的那段时间发生了什么？[6]  
火闪小心翼翼地观察着医生面甲上的表情：医生像是无事发生一样自顾自浏览着数据板，他瞥了一眼：一条机械腿的解剖图。他低头看了看自己的机械义肢，虽然不知道发生过什么，火闪急切地想要离开这间诊所。  
“还有什么事？”药师问：为什么他一个转身还看见这个半机械提坐在他的手术台上？  
火闪从手术台上跳下，说：“医生，你认识那些面见市长的塞伯坦人吗？”  
药师动作一滞，若无其事地继续阅读数据板：“红色标志的那些？”  
火闪说：“听码头的人说，他们来找失踪的伙伴。”  
药师微笑道：“啊，是的，他们的伙伴失踪了超过三个恒星年。”他的笑容扭曲成嘲讽的笑。  
火闪不解：“为什么来我们这个偏僻的星球呢？我们明明与世无争……”  
药师放下数据板，笑道：“塞伯坦人喜欢延伸战争……”  
火闪睁大肉眼：“可我们与世无争。我们热爱机械。我们欢迎塞伯坦人来访……”他喃喃道，咀嚼着他自己的话语，指尖感到一阵干燥的寒冷：他们想要更多的零件和机械技术，缔结友好关系倒是其次。  
在火闪摇摇晃晃离开诊所后，药师站在被脚手架限制了行动的“紫色猛男”前。  
塔恩说：“汽车人的尸体，嗯？”  
药师挎下面甲，继而牵起一抹不怀好意的笑容：“Tarn，你要感恩汽车人们的奉献。”  
塔恩的声音扭曲着诡异、优柔的音调：“你现在抽取尸体的燃料泵获取能量吗，汽车人医生？”  
药师张开美丽的机翼：“Tarn……”他踮起脚尖给予塔恩轻轻的一吻，“我们现在可是休戚相关……”药师坐在脚手架上，“做个乖孩子，我要打开你的脑袋了。”  
“温柔”的药师举起他的电锯，注视着深蓝色的光学镜中自己的倒影，他抬手拭去那光学镜无意识流下的机体保护清洗液，火种燃烧得越剧烈，光学镜的颜色越澄清明亮。  
药师在塔恩的光学镜角上烙下一吻。

 

一个笑话：被迫害的医生被迫给迫害他的暴徒治疗。  
一个冷笑话：医生与病人是死亡的同谋、共犯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]一个骂人的词汇，与塞伯坦的在动词、名词甚至形容词、副词间反复跳跃的“Slag”类似。  
> [2]一个不合时宜的冷笑话。  
> [3]可怜的火闪，幸好他昏了过去。  
> [4]来自作者贫瘠的想象，是一个能对通过线路的信息流进行特殊筛选和处理的已被塞伯坦道德委员会禁止淘汰的CPU芯片装置。植入的手术所需操作非常复杂，植入对象可能会产生记忆损失。  
> [5]同[1]  
> [6]一些你不会想知道的事情。（事实上那还没发生呢）


	8. Chapter 8

“德穆斯，等等。”  
刹车叫住橙黄色的塞伯坦人德穆斯，即丧门神，他回头被刹车搭上肩膀：“嘿，你有看见开路先锋吗？”  
丧门神的蓝色光学镜明澈剔透：“他没有自己回来吗？”  
两人对视着沉默片刻。  
刹车控制不住发声器的音量地喊道：“什么？！”他稍稍压低了音量，“充电器说，开路先锋最后和你坐在一起。”  
丧门神张合了一下他的爪子，闷闷道：“我中途出去了一趟。”  
刹车冷静地分析道：“他可能醉倒在酒馆角落里，最糟糕是倒在街上……偏偏是这个时候。”说着他熟练地联络上别人寻找失踪的开路先锋。  
“那我先走了。”丧门神指了指他房间的方向，刹车点点头，急匆匆地走出走廊。  
橙黄色的赛博坦人安静地走进房间，乖巧地坐在充电床上。面对着空白的墙壁，他两爪相握放在膝上：他曾习惯被人恐惧、疏远的日子，因为他“可怕”的能力，但是在这里的好时光逐渐消磨了他对孤独的耐性——这很可怕：震荡波老师下落不明，蛰伏在塞伯坦黑暗中的野兽脊椎逐渐拱起。他仿佛能预见逐渐远去的平静生活和昔日旧友分道扬镳的背影。  
他不是议员、将军、艺术家、文学家，他只是一个藏身于他人羽翼下的边缘人物。没人想要做懦夫，他更没有资格抱怨。他们都要做出决定——  
我也要做出决定。  
丧门神盯着空白虚无的一点，神秘的白光在他视野中央眩目地、安静地燃烧，他的脑模块浮上振聋发聩的一句话：  
“我们都是平等的，都有权利决定自己的人生。”[1]

 

塔恩平静地抽出一缕思绪：除却自杀的那一次，这次记忆数据流逝得十分缓慢而清晰，像是一场冷酷的、漠然的、不容被解剖者拒绝的解剖秀。  
他猜想：也许药师疯得忘记了下手的轻重，或者药师只是腻烦了和一个比他高大、比他强壮、比他更具力量和压迫力的霸天虎互相嘲讽——如同曾经一样强撑漂亮危险的伪装，试图包裹他那颗虚弱困苦的火种。或者都不是。  
塔恩暂时将陪伴他最后生命的医生抛到记忆扇区的角落。他看见了他们——像前几次一样——他曾经和现在所珍惜的所有，缓慢地滑过，一点一点融入在他面前绽放的白色光芒。火种安静地在他敞开的胸腔里燃烧，从无声尖叫的痛楚中被神奇的白色光芒安抚、治愈。  
这都只是濒死的幻觉。  
塔恩明白：现实中药师肯定站在他逐渐灰白的机体前冷笑。  
他眼睁睁地看着胸腔中的火种伴随最后零碎飘散的记忆数据被白色的光芒吸引而去。他猛然挣扎出不甘、愤怒、懊恼和悲痛，然而此刻他已经完全缺失指向情绪模块的记忆数据，因而新的情绪：迷茫和无措逐渐浸染他的感官。他感觉一会儿自己在渐渐飘离机体，一会儿他又在注视着自己火种的离去。他的感官间或错位，痛苦而温柔，冰冷而炽热。  
霎那间，在他即将触碰到那异常温暖的光芒时，它骤然消失，犹如拔去电源下线般果断干脆。紧随而来的一股压力将塔恩塞进那一方窄小的火种舱，那具冰冷逼匝的机体内。  
他的脑模块猛然被灌回所有数据，浑身线路内电流猛涨，陀螺仪短暂失灵，燃料泵因接受错误的指令致使能量液倒流……  
高大的紫色机体从手术台上剧烈痉挛弹起，趴在手术台边呕出了油箱的所有储蓄。重启光学镜费了一些工夫，塔恩迷糊地抬起头：色彩分析模块失常、分辨率模块失调、辨识系统失衡；恶，这狼狈劲，像是被六阶战斗机直冲到腹部还被六阶坦克来回碾脸。而且那个六阶的名字还是“霸王”。  
站在手术台边盯着监测仪面板的医生猝不及防被呕出油箱的液体溅到光洁的小腿装甲。医生钉在原地，瞪了眼同样瞪着光学镜的“病人”。  
药师记录下数据，将数据板收到子空间内，转向塔恩：“感觉怎么样？”  
塔恩坐在手术台上，从记忆扇区调出下线前的记录——他在清醒的状态下被药师锯开了脑袋，然后机体启动自动防护程序强制他下线。  
中间空白的一段时间内不知道药师对他的脑模块动了什么手脚——塔恩微微眯起光学镜——而且在这之前，在药师将他重新拼装时，在他的脑模块里种下了小小的“种子”，不仅仅是那些炫耀性质的、光明正大的“小动作”。  
塔恩没有生气，反而略带笑意地向药师致谢：医生总是值得因为他们的奉献而收获赞美。  
药师的视线上下打量塔恩，抱臂防卫的姿态和下垂的机翼都稍显不快和不安。  
“怎么了，医生？”  
塔恩如此自然地询问，以带着不寻常的“关切”意味的口吻。  
“你感觉怎么样？”药师再次询问塔恩。  
塔恩将手放在自己的膝盖上，克制地回答道：“我感觉很好，医生。”  
塔恩注意到药师不经意的小动作——药师的冷却风扇运作的声音仿佛被碎片卡住了一瞬。  
药师动了动嘴角，忍不住问：“Tarn，你知道我的名字，对吗？”面前这位“病人”对医生的尊称似乎让他很不自在。  
塔恩沉默了半晌，缓缓道：“Pharma, P-H-A-R-M-A.”他语调轻快、吐字优雅，如同吟唱般说出医生的名字；药师的火种不由得一颤，但他知道这只可能是错觉。  
“病人”望向医生的深蓝色光学镜盛起笑意：“你在担心我的记忆扇区丢失数据，Pharma？”  
药师不悦地拉下面甲，抱臂瞪着手术台上的紫色机体，压下由火种往上窜的恼怒和发声器险些失控的尖利反驳：“你在，戏弄——我吗，Tarn？”  
塔恩忍不住笑出声：“不，抱歉，医生，哈，你的表情……”他停顿了一下，“真是太有趣了。”  
药师被冒犯似的机翼上翘，他跨前一步，青色的食指戳着紫色大块头的胸膛，他的发声器里放出狠话：“不，这一点也不有趣——我可以把你变成一个嘴角成天淌着着电解液的脑模块功能失调者[2]，或者直截了当地把你变成言听计从的傀儡。我有十几种方案可以让你脑模块‘死亡’但是火种不灭……”  
塔恩沉默着注视这位曾经的汽车人医生扭曲着面甲在他面前来回踱步，向他吐露那些疯狂的、神经质的、违反汽车人原则的想法。  
塔恩的胸膛传导他火种闷热疲倦的信息，他微微眯起光学镜，撇下嘴角讽刺的笑意。  
“但是我没有。”药师转向他，“在这里，你是独一无二的、不可或缺的——”  
塔恩注视着面前的疯医生，他为自己过去逼疯德菲尔首席医疗主管的行径所带来的后果感到微妙的愉悦和诡异的期待。  
药师青色的手抚上额头，焦躁而愤怒地低吼：“那不公平！凭什么让我独自承担撕裂的痛苦——明明一切是你和你的队伍造成的，为什么要我遭受鄙夷和嘲笑！我不需要你们的同情！”说到最后他有些许声嘶力竭。  
塔恩忍住了发笑的冲动，因为此情此景作为一位“病人”，他的确不应该嘲笑“医生”。即使这位“医生”看起来更需要干涉治疗，这是塔恩乐于享受的事，即使有小小的牵连到自身的副作用也独具趣味。  
药师抠住塔恩的肩部装甲缝隙，踮起脚额头抵着额头，医生的光学镜边缘似乎裂开冰蓝色的光芒：“我不允许你，你——忘记！”  
看到他人失却目标、信仰、人生而因此火种困顿不堪、倦怠失意，仿佛就此能够用其痛苦不堪涂抹塔恩火种的伤痕，制造缓慢愈合的假象。  
“Pharma.”塔恩的油箱一阵生理的抽搐，但他面色如常地直视近在咫尺的蓝色光学镜，“可怜的医生。”  
药师放开手，退后几步，冷笑：“嗬，你不感到恶心吗，Tarn……以什么身份说出这样的话。”说着他从柜子里取出小块的能量块，递给塔恩。  
塔恩低头看了眼只有他手心大小的能量块，没有动作。  
药师单手叉腰，不高兴地说：“怎么，难道你的进食管也烧坏了？”  
塔恩哼了一声，低头小口地啜饮能量块内的能量，能量流入他的油箱，温暖的气息徜徉在能量液循环系统内。  
情绪反复无常的医生伸出手臂的电锯，塔恩下意识地僵直,噎了一口能量液。  
药师看见自己的电锯“啊”了一声，变形为正常的手，从一旁的推车底层取出一罐喷剂。  
“不知道橙黄色好不好看……”药师喃喃自语，晃了晃手中的喷罐。  
塔恩瞪着面前走动的医生，坐在手术台边欲言又止。  
药师又从推车底层掏出更多的喷罐，混合特殊香精的漆味[3]扩散开来；塔恩的分析仪一阵刺痛，他别过脸。  
“Tarn——”药师伸手将塔恩的下巴别向他，“你会喜欢的，对吧？”他捧着橙黄色外包装的喷漆罐献宝一样凑到塔恩的光学镜前，后者对其兴趣寥寥。  
药师后退挺直脊背，失望地叹气：“你既不喜欢天蓝色，也不喜欢橙黄色，就对霸天虎的紫黑色情有独钟？”  
他嗤了一声，晃了晃喷罐，低头看见小腿上的余渍，挑起一边的眉毛。  
塔恩双臂撑在两侧，反问：“你的涂装很鲜艳——难道不怕别人认出你，嗯？”他勾起尾调，将一句疑问化作挑衅。  
如果硬要谈论恐惧，塔恩前半机生活在恐惧之中，而后化为他人恐惧的代名词：他以他人的恐惧为药治疗自身的“恐惧”。他将自己的恐惧深埋在脑模块深处，并试图忘记，但普神不爱塔恩……噢，对不起，塔恩不信普神——威震天不爱塔恩，竟将如此爱他敬他崇拜他的信徒、学生抛掷于恐惧的曝晒之下、严寒之中、绝望之上。没有了威震天，塔恩犹如涸泽之鱼，挣扎着吐出泡沫——毫无意义的泡沫。重要的是塔恩不会承认他的“软弱”：恐惧是软弱的，被霸天虎不屑。  
但这一切崩溃的前提建立在雕塑的粉碎、信仰的死亡，而塔恩至今不相信威震天的死亡并怀揣着单纯的希望：你看，只要“永恒”[4]不死，他能用倒塌的雕塑，甚至亲密友人和自己，重新捏塑信仰。所有试图阻止他的、打败他的，都是阴谋诡计堆叠的把戏——霸天虎在等着他呢。  
“橙黄色、白色，难道这只是医疗单位的涂装标准吗？”塔恩语气温柔地嘲笑道。  
药师侧过身，他一半的面甲陷入沉默的阴影：塔恩在试图激怒他。  
塔恩稍稍歪过头，深蓝色的光学镜闪着恶劣的笑意：“还是一种拙劣的效仿？”  
药师反常地笑了：“那你呢，是不是威震天死了你就活不下去了？”  
心知肚明的两人不甘示弱地互瞪着光学镜。  
最终塔恩移开了视线，喃喃道：“威震天是不会死的，霸天虎也不会死……”他不像是在反驳药师的话。  
药师不悦地抱臂：“你不相信我？”他从子空间里拿出连了泛银河系网路的数据板，“或者你会相信他们公布的消息？”  
塔恩轻轻推开数据板：“这是汽车人的阴谋。”他笃定地敲下他的结局。  
“威震天一定有了隐蔽的计划，逃了出来，重振旗鼓，像曾经那样……”塔恩的光学镜绽放奇特的光芒，自言自语道，“这不过是汽车人不得不掩盖难堪的真相而布下的谎言。威震天怎么可能接受这样的死亡呢？”  
药师打量着塔恩的面甲，诡谲地微笑道：“你真是可爱，Tarn。”  
塔恩低头注视着自己的手掌，对药师轻佻的评价置若罔闻。  
药师莫名产生了一丝的怜悯——对自己的怜悯。  
可怜的医生，在战争中地位和尊严抛弃了他，甚至连医疗协议也背叛了他。[5]  
“医生，你感觉不好？”塔恩抚上药师的冷却风扇，将他勾至手臂下，贴着音频接收器轻声说，“或许，我们可以再次合作……”  
药师任由塔恩拉过自己，睨了眼他并推开覆在他腰上的手，靠着塔恩的肩说：“不，我知道你想要什么，Tarn，很遗憾地告诉你，我这没有，暂时也没有可能。”  
塔恩抚摸着药师的脖颈，似笑非笑：“你需要我，Pharma。”他顺着装甲的缝隙触碰那火种舱之上的装甲，“你无法独自逃出汽车人的追捕。”  
药师轻哼一声，指尖敲了敲塔恩宽大的手：“你只是缺少一个变形齿轮和几条履带。”塔恩本身就是一件武器，“带着（发声器）抑制芯片对你我都好，知足吧。”谁又知道谁会成为塔恩的声音实验的第一个牺牲品，药师拒绝犯显而易见的愚蠢错误。  
“你已经准备好了运输工具？”塔恩放开了药师腰，转而握住了药师青色的手。  
药师转身倨傲地抬起下巴：“在你来之前。”  
塔恩揽着药师的手臂跳起了舞，发声器发出慵懒愉快的咕噜声：“合作愉快？”  
药师自然地反握住塔恩的手腕，光学镜的边缘镀着一线冰蓝，嘴角翘起奸狡的弧度：  
"Yeah, yeah, my sweet."

在一个飘渺、无意义的目的地上，疯狂的信徒、背叛者、复仇者一拍即合。

“我们来给她起个名字，作为赋予她航行意义的人。”  
“很难想象你竟然有这样的闲情雅致。”  
“Pharma，你的话真让我伤心。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]威震天《通往和平之路》  
> [2]俗称，傻子。  
> [3]药师时常还要帮这个星球的客户美容。  
> [4]此处的“永恒”是指威震天，只是威震天，只有威震天。  
> [5]“如果协议不能选择服务自己，那协议又是设定为谁服务呢？”出自一位在内战中失踪的激进分子的言论。


	9. Chapter 9

轰鸣的爆炸声震坏了他的频率接收器，在短促尖锐的神经刺痛后，他的世界是死一般的空寂——所有的混乱仿佛与他隔了一层厚重的膜，他睁大眼尖叫，无声无息。  
他茫然而恐惧地胡乱抓取身边一切可以固定自己的物体，最后他抱着同伴的断肢从飞船巨大的创口中被宇宙的死寂吃入，身边裹挟着无数的碎片、飘荡的能量液和主人未知的躯体残骸……如同沉浸于巨大的胶质宇宙罐头中，最后的生命和时间极度缓慢地从他每个部件流逝。在漫天飘散的华丽、静谧、诡异的破碎恍惚之景中，他看见了碎片亮光缝隙间敌方的舰船。  
真美啊。这是他光学镜下线前电流在脑模块的最后一掠。  
二十分钟前，他们聚集在大厅庆祝又一次成功的劫掠。然而在狂欢之际，飞船指挥室接收到一条讯息。  
戴着紫色面具的家伙单向投影到他们飞船的主屏幕上，优雅而舒缓的背景音乐隐约响起，面具下传来柔和而带有笑意的声音：“哈喽，很抱歉打扰你们。但是接下来我的讲话决定了你们二十分钟后的命运——当然我也很乐意看得到你们的反抗来增添我们彼此漫长无聊行程的一点点乐趣……”他比划了一食指和大拇指的距离，面具两孔下的深蓝色光学镜闪烁着恶意的光芒。  
指挥室并没有对这一条突如其来的弹出通讯作出反应，因为飞船上全体成员都在大厅庆祝，所以这一通自动弹出的持续播放了二十分钟的单向讯息无人知晓[1]——直到飞船被能量炮击穿船体，他们才开始部署防御和反击工事，然而一切为时已晚。  
宇宙不变的真理：时刻检查你的未读短信——它们可能来自你的母亲、上司、敌人和对象。

 

倒映在舷窗上的浅浅影子望着在宇宙中无声分崩解体的“猎物”陷入沉思，抬手吩咐手下把俘虏带到船舰停机坪区域。  
他瞥见舷窗倒映另一个的橙青色身影，问：“我亲爱的好医生，你怎么在这？”  
橙青色的身影没有回答，只是抱臂看了他一会儿后转身离开，身后处于跟随状态的悬浮医疗球向塔恩眨了眨眼。  
塔恩用指尖敲了敲自己的腕部装甲，转身前往停机坪去欢迎他的“客人们”。  
俘虏们挤挤挨挨地放在一起，从躯体断口滴落的能量液在地上蔓延开，窃窃私语细碎地在那一团人中呈几何式增长。他们或恐惧或探究的目光扫过周围看守的人——他们大多戴着古怪的紫色面具，透过面具的目光肃穆而可怖。  
这让俘虏中的一些人想起了在战争中流传的某些传说，他们的面色霎时煞白，失去精神，蠕动着嘴唇神经质地祈祷。  
“很抱歉中断你们的庆功会。”  
停机坪上高台传来的声音俘虏的上方回荡：攻击舰船的头领终于出现在了他们这群俘虏的面前。而不出所料，这位头领的脸上也盖着那张古怪的紫色面具——霸天虎的标志。  
“可否让我和你们的首领，说几句话呢？”  
那头领语调谦恭而平和，宛如一位彬彬有礼、宣扬和平的绅士，但之前那犹如恶犬般的攻击方式已经深深地植入俘虏的脑模块：在投降之前，他们的飞船被对方的炮火撕裂，大部分船员被吸入宇宙葬身于炮火崩离和碎片切割之下。这一切成为他们直至生命结束前都挥之不去的幻影和噩梦。  
一位矮小的机械生命体拿着自己的右臂挤出俘虏堆，抬头沙哑地高喊：“我是船上的航海士，我就是他们的头头！”  
高台上的机体略微睁大光学镜，但很快那双光学镜盛满了笑意：“真是荣幸……”但他的“寒暄”未完就被打断。  
“你又是谁？”矮小的机体用左手举起他的右臂指向高台先生。  
高台上的机体微微眯起光学镜，低沉的笑声从面具下溢出：“哦，我是塔恩。”  
那矮小的机械体一怔后不屑地嗤鼻：“什么，黑狗队的塔恩？我听说他早就死了——你又是哪里冒出来的冒牌货？”  
自称“塔恩”的机体不恼反笑：“不，我想他是没有死。他就站在你的上面。”  
“哈，那我还是威震天呢！”矮小的机体挑衅地向高台先生挥舞他的右臂。  
“这可真不像一个俘虏会说的话……”“塔恩”饶有兴趣地喃喃道，他身旁状似是副官的机体在船长下达命令前一言不发。  
“把他带上来。”塔恩指了指下面叉腰的矮小机体，一个恍神的功夫对方已经开始发泄毫无意义的临终情绪，但是破口大骂的神态动作还是颇为有趣。  
身边的副官对下面的守卫打了个手势，矮小机体后脑勺顶着枪口愤愤地走上高台。  
高大的机体极有耐心地俯下身，注视着抱着自己右臂的矮小机体，深蓝色的光学镜倒映在对方橙色的光学镜中，连带着其中的玩味和隐藏的暴虐也映射在其中。  
“放轻松，亲爱的。”塔恩和蔼可亲地说，对方却因此更加警惕，背后的天线绷得笔直。  
塔恩竖起食指晃了晃：“我只是想要确认一件事——”  
矮小的机体的散热片增大了功率，发出不协调的杂音：也许是被碎片卡住了线管。  
“告诉我——”危险的深蓝色光学镜凑近了他，“你们为什么成为霸天虎……”  
那深蓝的漩涡成为他光学系统最后的残像。

 

音频接收器在可接收范围内只有医疗室内仪器机械有序的滴声、冷却风扇运作声和体内管线中轻密的声音。躺在医用观察台的机体动了动手臂和头指，一旁坐着的医生冷淡地瞥了一眼。  
“亲爱的好医生，你在生什么气？”观察台上的机体问道，他在进入医疗室之前便摘下了他的面具，因而笑意在他的面甲上展露无遗，“为那些海盗？”  
药师捏着数据板的手指暗自用力，冷笑道：“一个有趣的错误推论。”  
“那群强盗并不能让我——”药师点击数据板，浏览下一条目录，他着重强调，“生气。”  
塔恩哼了一声，被药师一根手指抵住肩部装甲重新按回观察台。  
“别像个大龄幼生体，Tarn。”药师调出最新收集的部件的信息数据，与另一条目录存储的数据进行对比，“乖乖躺好。”  
“我以为，医生，我以为——我们的关系足够亲密了[2]。”塔恩殷勤而自信地笑道，而这在药师的光学镜中就足以构成某种威胁的隐秘暗示，“我们的火种都曾经对彼此毫无保留……”  
甚至无须进行严谨的推论，只需简单地一动逻辑模块。塔恩相信：药师曾经无数次对着自己无意识大敞的火种比划着如何下手，但最终都放弃了。而早在之前，很久之前的德菲尔，那颗安静燃烧的火种的外壳早已被塔恩极具诱惑性的声音一层一层地剥离，裸露其肥厚的、甜美的、多汁的恐惧内核，淌下炽热的、滋润的、恶的汁液，浸透、污染、融化亿万年之上的冰雪——  
记忆中那干冽、冷酷的风啊。  
塔恩冷不防被药师一剂电信号注射打断了回忆，后者神情不悦地说：“看着我，Tarn。”  
塔恩“乖乖”地后脑勺抵住观察台面，躺姿端正地直视着药师头雕后医疗室过分洁白的天花板——那里没有来不及收拾喷溅的能量液残渍，如果有，药师会生气地翘起机翼，一边抱怨船上清洁人员的粗心大意，一边垫脚站在观察台上自己清理——他总是不满意，而塔恩认为那也算是药师性格上有趣、性感的一点。  
“会痛。”医生的提醒话音刚落，塔恩右小臂的神经感知管线猛然炸开一串多余的电流。  
塔恩只轻轻嘶了一声，深蓝色的光学镜加深一度，视线移过注视着操作医疗电笔的医生。  
药师重新调整了塔恩右小臂的管线，将陈旧落后的部件切离，换上新鲜升级的部件。期间他时不时抚摸塔恩脖颈处的管线以安抚躺在他手下颇为无聊的“病人。  
塔恩的发声器发出一小串奇怪的咕噜声，似乎很是享受医生附赠的亲密服务。  
“船上的电信号麻醉剂储量不多——我想你承受得住，Captain Tarn。”药师一边滋滋地焊接线路，一边似乎是因医疗协议浮出潜意识而体贴“病人”。  
塔恩的散热风扇加大功率，温热的气息掠过药师的音频接收器。  
药师下意识地欲图后退，却只是停滞了一瞬散热风扇，动了动指尖，略微挎下面甲。  
“你到底在生什么气呢，亲爱的医生？”塔恩歪过头，不依不饶，“我的好医生……”他的尾音勾连缠绵，仿佛柔软的绒毛搔过火种。  
药师动作一僵，继续低头仔细熔合部件和管线，将近结束时才运行发声器程序：“我以为，以我们了解彼此的程度——”药师的上身伏在塔恩的胸甲上，晃了晃手中的电焊笔并用其抬起塔恩的下巴，故作甜蜜地微笑道，“还需要猜测吗？”  
塔恩眯起光学镜，咕哝几声，说：“我想听你说出来。”  
药师猛然起身并同时他的机翼向背贴紧，往昔耳边恶魔的诡秘之语又徐徐钻出他的记忆扇区深处。他握住手中的电焊笔，仿佛只需再增一点的电压，他全身的电流就能在一瞬间超负荷“炸开”。  
然而塔恩竟然是认真地提议：“你们亲自质疑，我们共同解答……”  
药师后退了一大步，他开始怀疑自己的音频接收器是否出现了短路。  
“——威震天大人对团队建设的建议，之一。”  
看来是塔恩的脑模块进能量液短路了。  
虽然药师不是一个真正的脑科医生……他真的搞糟了塔恩的脑模块？  
药师面甲皱了皱，半晌憋出一个字：“哈。”他默默完成工作的收尾，抚摸着塔恩小臂完美修补好的地方，最终还是没有忍住：“你之前不是一直在追杀威震天吗？”  
塔恩没有回答。  
药师抬头望去：塔恩放松地躺在观察台上，他的面甲上舒展着莫名而深沉的笑容。  
“所以，你是因为这个而生气？”塔恩的语调即使没有他的特殊能力的增益效果，仍有一种附有技巧的情绪煽动性——他一直是一个很好的学生——塔恩的语调恰到好处的抑扬顿挫，“你厌恶他……”他起身握拳试了试新装的部件效能，“还是你厌恶一切戳破你虚假平静生活的事物？”塔恩在自己面前张开手，视线从指缝里探出。  
药师转身走到工具台前，整理医疗工具：“‘虚伪’：我难道没有权利选择生活方式吗？而且对于霸天虎，我没什么信任感。”他没有分一个眼神给身后的霸天虎“船长”，“汽车人也是。”  
塔恩“伤心”地蹙眉，嘴角仍是微微上翘的得意姿态：“你的话真让我受伤，亲爱的医生。”他的目光仿佛一只无形之手，轻柔、露骨地抚摸医生背甲和腰部的曲线，“我们的合作堪称完美，而这可一点也不汽车人……我相信，真正的霸天虎，而非假借霸天虎之名的强盗、罪犯、伪神……”  
塔恩又自顾自地开始滔滔不绝的“演讲”，作为威震天的学生，他的确深得其“精髓”——在一个话题上富有激情地侃侃而谈，乍听发人深省，然而作为临时的演讲，内容大多是毫无意义的重复引申，并伴有主观臆测、情绪煽动的嫌疑。  
药师捏了捏仅作装饰的鼻梁，光学镜短暂地下线，CPU一刹那产生了芯理影响的疼痛，他感觉他的音频接收器又产生了嗡嗡的错乱电信号，因为塔恩发声器在不间断地向他发送特定频率。  
药师有时候难免期待看见塔恩的发声器冒烟后他尴尬无措的场景：滑稽而可爱。  
“你还是不相信我说的话，Tarn？”药师转身靠在工具台边，抱臂打断了塔恩绵延不绝的演讲欲望。  
塔恩靠近药师，俯身说：“不，我的好医生……反而是你——你怎么会相信那些无稽之谈。”  
药师瞪了瞪光学镜，漂亮的蓝色光芒倒映在深蓝色的光学镜上闪亮。  
塔恩抢在药师“说点什么”之前食指轻轻抵住药师的嘴唇——即使他知道他们赛博坦人真正的发声器官是发声器，而“嘴唇”只是个从碳基生命体那舶来的词汇——他不疾不徐地开口：“你描述一下他。”  
药师感到莫名其妙，回答：“暴君，阴魂不散的战争幽灵……”  
塔恩似是满意地亮了亮深蓝色的光学镜，光学镜纯洁无害的颜色却因他多了几分狡黠，他的食指从药师的嘴唇移开，揩了揩他的肩甲：“正是如此。永不屈服、抗争到底的威震天大人……会投降，成为一个，一个汽车人——你相信吗？”  
药师眯了眯光学镜，思索一番后回答：“不相信。”只是他不相信汽车人还会接纳他们最大的敌人：首先，警车总有办法解决掉他所认为的“威胁”，穷尽手段。  
药师拉下塔恩的手问：“那你追杀的人是谁？”  
“噢，那是个错误，错误的人，错误的地点，错误的事件，我不该在汽车人的‘陷阱’上花费太多时间……”塔恩的面甲上浮上阴影般的笑容，“真正的威震天大人在宇宙的某处休养生息，等待与他的信徒汇合，霸天虎的旗帜再次刺向天空，而此刻，革命下的人，在和平的火焰中新生……”塔恩的光学镜逐渐失去焦距，沉醉在自我描绘的美丽新世界。  
药师望着昔日的霸天虎裁决部门队长如今的可悲模样，油然而生出隐秘的期待：最后塔恩又会变成怎样一番模样呢？战争过后所有人好像都发了疯一般，倒不如在战争时清醒。  
“我听见了他的声音，Pharma，我在我的心里找到了他的声音——他告诉我，他在旅程的尽头等待我，定量我的行动而赐予我无限荣光……”  
“你该休息了，Tarn。”药师委婉地打断“病人”的“幻想”。  
塔恩嗯了一声，离开前留给他“亲爱的医生”一句别有用心的建议，抑或是显而易见的邀请：“我也可以帮你找到你内心的声音，Pharma。你知道船长室的通行码，记得来找我。”  
药师想：难道塔恩只会牵着他的手坐在充电床边沿，与自己谈论他所谓的“灵光”吗？药师只要稍稍想到那个场景便忍不住笑出声。  
惨白的灯光转过他浅蓝色的光学镜，铺满医疗室。墙壁嵌入式的陈列柜中的器皿散射浸泡液的光谱颜色，映照出其中离开本体而不自知的器官部件[3]：它们如一排排精致的琥珀罐，珍藏在罐中的生命不息，而原本的价值悄无声息地凋零——瑰丽而可怖的装饰品，宛如钻出灰败机体光学镜妖异舒展的花，在涂装鲜艳的医生身后偏转过冷酷的暗光。

 

药师俯身为受伤的船员伤口边缘简单涂抹了防锈剂，而后起身接过悬浮医疗球递来的数据板，记录下船员的就诊记录。  
受伤的船员错开眼神，仰头直视医疗室苍白的天花板。  
药师不解地瞥了几眼天花板：难道那里又有不小心溅上去的能量液——他很介意这个。  
看到干净的天花板让药师心情愉快，他问：“是你的光学镜还是头雕与躯干间的承轴出了问题？”  
他的语气仿佛是在说“让我们切割下来一起看看吧”。  
船员猛地低头瞪大光学镜摇头：“不，医生，我很好。”  
药师低头看了眼病人腹部的贯穿伤，微笑道：“恰好手术用的电信号麻醉剂不多了……”  
船员瞬间绷直了脊背，嗫嚅道：“我，我们只是好奇——”  
“你们。”药师低声重复。  
船员放弃了坚持，挎下肩膀说：“我们刚才在门口遇见了船长，他告诉我们：‘不是什么大伤不要打扰医生。[4]’”  
药师面甲上的神情莫测，他拿起小号医用夹钳，又放下。  
“所以……”船员压低了声音，却抑制不住飘扬的表情，“船长和医生是‘朋友’吗？”他特意在“朋友”这个词上调高发声器音量，好似某种彼此心领神会的宇宙交易暗语，“像是‘私人医生’……”  
药师忍不住上扬嘴角：他很久没有遇到如此优秀的潜在实验体了。  
他转身从工具台角落里拿出一瓶冒着粉红色泡泡的药剂，“友善”地咧嘴道：“这是新型的实验型麻醉药剂，有副作用。”药师另一只手变形为电锯，“或者，被绑在手术台上，这会有点痛。”  
多嘴的船员惊恐地注视着医生面甲上的笑容，散热片下意识地增大功率，冷凝液在寂静中淌下。  
事后塔恩委婉地暗示药师的做法不太合船规[5]：药师应该在投入使用实验型药剂之前发送一份报告给他批示。  
药师就这个问题直接输入密码进入了塔恩的船长室，然而塔恩并不在船长室。  
他与拴在门口瞬间抬头的狗形机械体对视，后者的发声器传出轻微的哼声，身份分析完毕后继续缩起身休息。  
塔恩又一个畸形的新宠物。药师冷漠地打量着那只机械狗的义肢状态。  
当时他有幸参与了改造的过程，面对手术台上坦诚相待的内部器官，药师难掩其激动和好奇：塞伯坦人的极限到底在哪里呢？  
当医生不再满足于跟在“疾病”后抢救，他欲图超越它，制造它，再消灭它。而通常人们以后者为耻，医疗协议也同样判定这是非正常、违反伦理道德的错误。  
但制定协议的人还没有因为绵延万年的战争惨状而发疯也真是可笑。  
药师打开了内部通讯路线，却最终没有向塔恩发送信息，反而选择了等待。  
玩弄惊喜和惊吓的界限定义并不是药师的特长，塔恩倒是十分喜欢并且依赖于戏剧性的手段，那些虚张声势且卓有成效的细小行径无一不成为他——曾经黑狗队队长——的小小注解。  
也许他在潜移默化中被塔恩影响了。  
药师放松地坐在塔恩的座椅上，嘀咕着大型机的臀围，环顾船长室。  
船长室的墙壁和天花板是一层浅淡的紫色漆——霸天虎的品味——药师的目光落在塔恩的桌右角上那摞摆放整齐的数据板上，最上一板是《舰船东区巡逻记录》，下一板是《舰船西区巡逻记录》……  
药师想起医疗室的两板十分多余的数据汇报板，在心里翻了个白眼。  
塔恩在船长室的办公桌十分干净，除却那摞数据板——药师不明白为什么他不选择实时互动的集中式网络端，而选择传统麻烦的数据板，好吧，塔恩他的确有点烦人——还有一盆时兴的碳基植物，特点是长满刺，好养活；植物旁的电子相框显示着机械宠物的摆拍；相框下方是一条出自某书作的语句：“我们的饥饿是我们……”。  
药师支着下巴，内置时钟慢吞吞地走着，坐在这个位置他感到不协调[6]。他倏地起身，路过机械宠物时它转过音频接收器。  
药师后退俯身，机械宠物警敏地起身缩后，似乎是出于深刻于CPU的条件反射。  
药师面无表情地伸手顺了一把机械宠物的脖颈，宠物低头忍受了他的“好意”。  
药师放弃了没有反馈的行为，他绕了半圈坐在塔恩的充电床上，伸展机翼躺倒，随手捞起一旁塔恩压在能量块下的数据板。  
药师光学镜一亮飞快地坐起身，将那块数据板贴在胸膛，面甲上维持着波澜不惊。他重新找了个舒服的姿势，靠着床头阅览那块数据板内的记录。  
准确来说这是一本现实题材的记录文字，再更精准来说，是一本爱情小说——在塔恩的床头发现这样内容的数据板，堪比警车在办公桌的数据板里夹着一本塞星笑话集。  
现在看来这不是没有可能。  
这本小说讲述一对被关押在碎核集中营的可怜汽车人火种伴侣，他们在最开始承诺一起坚持等待救援，而在最后选择互相背叛——碎核集中营的指挥官分别与他们“聊了聊”。  
不得不承认作者将身处悲剧的主角内心描绘得深入火种，对于当年碎核集中营事件也绝非一般了解的程度。  
药师有一个大胆而疯狂的猜想，而猜想正确的可能性为百分之百。  
啊哈。药师躺在充电床上，如同火种融化般的战栗被灼烧为兴奋的火焰，燎烧他的逻辑模块。他身下的充电床属于一位危险的代表物，而曾经的威胁已然非威胁——顶多有点烦人——倒成了一种微妙的关系：在猛兽身边安眠的只有更甚的“毒物”。  
而这是尚且意气风发的药师无法预料，甚至想象的。  
那些往昔细心收敛修剪摆弄供人欣赏赞美的枝丫，如今肆意妄为地任其野蛮生长；无人怜惜，千夫所指，也就自得其所地甘心堕落，坠入深渊——至少深渊之下，还有人牵着他的手一同沉沦。奇怪的感情。扭曲的怜悯。畸形的爱意。  
药师的光学镜缓缓黯淡下线，进入充电模式前他在脑模块中构造的画面也逐渐淡出：在小说的结尾，那对火伴在熔炼池中相拥熔化，宛如灯芯紧紧绞在一起。燃烧的炽热死亡剥离他们的装甲，袒露他们丑陋的骨架，清洗液被蒸发，撕裂之痛在煎熬。濒死的火种倏地高涨，吞噬彼此，又顷刻在熔炼池中熄灭了。  
他们的周围，滚烫的熔炼池中，无数的火种呻吟尖叫，而死亡——一架绝望寄居的焦黑躯壳——空洞的眼窝安静注视着生命的挣扎。  
药师想，即使熔炼池的热气会烫伤他，他也会目不转睛地注视这残酷而美丽的画面，直到他们彻底熔化沉没。  
他陷入逻辑自洽的逻辑模块表示赞同。  
而充电时的记忆碎片如他所愿地整理构建如他所想的场景。药师的光学镜贪婪地蚕食着熔炼池中痛苦的火种，毫不在意脚板下刀划似的烧痛。他似有所感地抬头，高处火焰尖端刺不破的黑暗流动着温度的波纹，他看见一双猩红欲滴的光学镜如他注视着熔炼池一般注视着自己。  
药师不禁上扬嘴角：无论如何，梦境中的黑暗总有一人注视自己，而药师的“那个人”是塔恩。  
事情总是与他最初预期的发展背道而驰，但又不出他的意料范围。  
猛然一股热浪由火种舱迸发，侵入而漫游他全身的管道线路。他下意识地弯腰捂住自己的发声器位置：好像有一块燃烧的铁块卡在其中不上不下，他发不出任何声音。光学镜倒映着脚下漫过脚踝装甲的熔炼池，他歪斜着倒下，死死地盯着上方黑暗中那双熟悉的红色光学镜，禁不住上扬嘴角。  
药师的光学镜没有立即上线，他伸手摸到了环在腰上的手和硌在胸前的庞然大物，轻轻地拉长语调：“Tarn——”他光学镜上线，拍了拍那只手臂。  
身下的机体光学镜边缘闪烁了一下，发声器勾撩挣扎出睡意：“你醒了，医生？”  
药师敲了敲塔恩的胸部装甲：“我趴在你的胸上能睡好吗？”  
塔恩发出一个绵长的待机杂音，好像他的脑模块还未从充电状态进入清醒状态：“这样不好吗？”他像个大龄幼生体一样搂紧药师的腰，药师的机翼向后展开，“我回来时看见你躺在我的充电床上……难道这不是什么暗示吗？”  
药师的音频接收器贴紧塔恩的胸甲，其下火种的热量似有似无地穿透装甲抚摸着他。  
“我只是有点乏味，看着你床头的小说睡着了。”药师心口不一地说着，“写得有些无聊。”  
塔恩安静了片刻，略微低沉地说：“那你可以看看我编撰的《霸天虎……”  
药师骤然爬起，跨坐在塔恩的身上掐住塔恩的发声器位置。塔恩稍稍诧异地睁开了光学镜，与梦中猩红色完全相反的美丽深蓝吸住了药师的目光。  
药师缓缓前倾俯身，将这房间唯一的两处光源彼此接近、混淆、融合。[7]那面甲上的疤痕损伤复刻自药师忠心耿耿的记忆扇区，一笔一划都精准地落在它们记忆中该在的地方。  
自从“医生”这一个名词出现时，一个说法便也被窃窃私语切碎咀嚼：“医生乃重塑生命之人。”虽然与救死扶伤的定义相去不远，但“重塑”这一个动词过分的伟大而沉重。自诞生下流水线起，生命就是生命，是个体火种的抽象化名词；一个完整的生命因受到损害而被重新修补，便是医生赋予“病人”的重生——那双灵巧的手在生命的痛苦之处轻盈地跳舞，而不同的医生选择不同的修补方式，他们手下的火种又因此焕发不同的光泽。总是与消逝时间裹挟带走的不同，无法还原最初的生命。这是缺憾，也是不得不令医生低头的现实。  
药师双手捧着那张由他修补重塑的脸，虽然光学镜的亮度无法照亮纤毫之物，但那投影下的阴影犹如静谧的艺术画：不可否认，塔恩有张英俊的脸，还有致命迷人的声线。但他已经不再是医生的威胁，药师熟悉他的每一根管线。  
药师指尖拂过那伤痕坑洼的表面：他不需要完美，他需要的是陷入不可自拔的记忆，然后战胜深埋在记忆扇区的……  
深蓝色的光学镜安静地流淌着深情的暗流。  
药师直起身，机翼微微提起又垂下。  
“亲爱的医生，你这是在引诱我‘犯罪’吗？”塔恩收紧了放置在药师臀部的手，他深蓝色的光学镜溢出笑意，“可惜你没收了我的作案工具。”他顶了顶前挡板，药师小小地噎住了惊呼，滑坐在塔恩的腹部。  
瞥见塔恩面甲上暧昧的神情，药师回想起那些只需塔恩三言两语的话语便丢盔弃甲的日子，他火种一紧，机翼收拢贴在后背，笑容爬上他的面甲。  
“Tarn，我需要你的配合。”  
塔恩稍微歪过头雕，对于即将发生的事情兴味十足。  
人们总是对某些特定的欲望羞于启齿，因那掺杂过分强烈的情感而显得不够纯洁。“纯洁”，多少人藏在其面具之下行相悖之事，多少人挥舞这虚幻的武器当作条律的审判。  
药师的冷却系统轰然作响，并非是单纯的兴奋，多少夹杂着些微的忌惮——躺在他身下的可是塔恩，抛开他的名号，也是一架赛博坦坦克。作为一个仍留有医疗协议的医疗单位，药师是第一次拆他的大型机“病人”，这次是非字面意义的“拆”。  
因为体型上的差距，药师不得不要求塔恩自己控制自己——毕竟军用单位稍加不注意，医疗单位装甲上就会出现像子弹弹开的凹陷状的破坏——受限于缺少固定的道具，塔恩只能自己抬起自己的腿，以便让药师挤进他的腿间。  
青色的手瘙痒地抚摸过挡板的缝隙，漂亮的面甲凑近了坦克的后挡板，那几欲迸发的张力和热度仅隔一块挡板，润滑液甜美诱惑的气息从缝隙中泄露……药师轻笑一声，亲吻了那块挡板，注视药师头雕埋在自己腿间的塔恩仰头闷哼了一声，浓郁的润滑液气息仿佛即将溢出那后挡板。  
“卸下它，Tarn。”  
塔恩咬着呻吟，抬起过功率明亮的光学镜，他快速地解锁后挡板锁扣，透明泛起紫红光泽的润滑液丝线相连地流淌出接口处的防尘片。药师轻巧地拨开那“流蜜”的接口防尘片，无意间抬头对上那双目光灼灼的光学镜，犹如沸腾的深海，火种咕噜咕噜地蒸腾着情欲，管线嗖嗖地飞窜过载模拟的电流。  
“让我听听……”药师用沾染了润滑液的手指触过塔恩的嘴唇，低声恳求道。  
塔恩含住药师的手指，缱绻地卷走其上的润滑液，傲慢地勾起嘴角，仿佛赏赐般哼了几声。  
药师大幅度地转过机翼，半眯着眼俯身在塔恩的银白色的大腿上留下电解液的逶迤痕迹。那愈聚愈甚的润滑液从那深紫色的甬道内涌落，青色的手指拨弄着一塌糊涂的接口，他盯着自己的手指深深浅浅地没入那甬道口，宛如探入幽深的秘境，而光学镜绽放愉悦的信号。  
“Tarn，我想听你的声音。”药师要求道，即刻解锁自己的前挡板，撑开接口送入充能完毕的输出管的头部，抓着大型机的胯部装甲猛地挺进甬道，甬道边细小的零件、机械纤维被牵动挤压而发出微小细碎的咔咔声，然后便是反作用的压迫紧致感。进入的过程出奇的顺利，这得归功于塔恩出色的润滑液储存量。  
塔恩的头雕向后磕在充电床上，震得一旁的数据板跌落在地。他张着嘴压抑地尖叫了一声，冷却风扇呼啦啦地作响，冷凝液蒸发升腾，而他面甲上扭曲的欢愉刺激药师更进一步。  
药师稍稍后退拔出他一半的输出管，甬道中的润滑液咕噜噜地喷涌而出。他按住塔恩的腰腹装甲，反复撞击着甬道壁上的特定节点，那润滑液和他小股的输出液最终混合、捶打、搅拌为粘腻的液体，粘连仍处于昂起的输出管和紧缩的输入通道。  
塔恩抬起大腿的手不住地颤抖，面甲却始终保持着饥渴的亢奋。他放任发声器在药师面前发出可耻的呻吟声，握住腿将自己折起，将湿淋淋的接口完全呈现在药师的面前。  
药师抚摸着大型机装甲缝隙下的原生质，得到对方战栗的反馈，如同挑战巨大的可口能量蛋糕一样，他开动了全身的力气……  
在塔恩进入充电前，药师的能量输出程序启动了五次。他关闭了能量警告的窗口，趴在塔恩的胸部装甲上陷入了深度充电。  
药师被弹出的低能量储量窗口惊醒，机翼不适地往后舒展。待他的光学镜上线后，发现自己仍然趴在大型机的胸部装甲上，抬头对上深蓝色的光学镜，两人静默了片刻，塔恩沙哑地说：“早上好，Pharma。”  
药师缓缓地起身，他的输出管顺势滑出湿润的输入通道，夹杂着大量的润滑液和输出液半凝固态的液体，塔恩忍耐地闷哼几声。  
药师低头注视着自己昨夜的“战场”，压抑下嘴角愉悦的笑容，两指重新撑开深入过度使用后略微松弛的甬道，塔恩哼哼着任由医生检查。  
“记得来医疗室上个药。”药师狡黠地一笑，迤迤然进入船长的清洗间打理好自己，临走前摸了一把门口的机械宠物的脖颈。  
塔恩慵懒地躺在狼藉的充电床上，光学镜亮度半开着直勾勾地望向医生属于喷气机背部流畅漂亮的曲线，拾起掉落在充电床旁的数据板，摸索着掉在地上的能量块。

 

性欲的满足后是涨潮般的空虚。  
他们将要航行到何方呢？  
面具两孔之下的光学镜如同邪蓝的邪魅鬼火，迸展拂动火种的魅力光芒：“耗尽一生，只为更进一步。”  
药师莫名为他感到可悲，却又自认没有资格嘲讽一位信徒，只得喃喃道：“他已经被判处死刑。”  
面具下的信徒反问：“他们说他已死，那势必有人将他扶起，那有人必须将他寻找，那有人捍卫他的荣耀而死，那有人为他真理的纯洁而战斗——难道你会相信汽车人蹩脚的安抚人心的谎言？”  
药师动摇了。  
“他不可能死。”塔恩目视前方虚空一点，低声道，“All Hail Megatron.”  
药师想自己也许是永远也无法理解塔恩这一点，他倒是理解对方保留着“那个人”的私人频道的行经——毕竟有个人的私人频道也躺在自己的记忆扇区，等待哪天他删去，然而他竟然不可思议地一直忘记删除。  
某种程序或者代码在作祟？药师并不是脑模块的专家，对于芯理学也兴趣缺缺，所以他对此现象一知半解。  
一个永远也无法接通的频道，塔恩又是如何做到聆听心声呢？  
药师的头雕枕在坦克的胸膛上，安静地感受另一颗火种的温度，他有些动摇：关于塔恩的特异功能——是否值得信任倒是其次——药师苦恼的是缺少高度适配的部件。那就让塔恩去找来更好的材料吧。如此敲定解决方案的药师安心地抱着坦克的腰趴在坦克的胸上进入充电模式。  
他从未感到如此的平静。  
如果他的火种此刻告诉这是他的归宿，想必药师也无法拒绝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]塔恩精心录制的通知被无视了，塔恩不高兴。  
> [2]也许塔恩在暗示某些更加深入的关系。  
> [3]收割机体的器官部件显然成为药师新的爱好和生活方式（和他们飞船的部分收入）。  
> [4]大概塔恩所说的“大伤”是指“火种掉出来”。  
> [5]塔恩在写《霸天虎入门学习》期间写的船舰守则，存储字节比《汽车人守则》只多序章一首称颂霸天虎的歌曲。  
> [6]大概是社畜气息太过浓重。  
> [7]门口的机械宠物在充电，或者在假装充电。


End file.
